Legend of the elements
by Dark Shadows98
Summary: What would you do if evil Returns? Would you hide or face it? The Daughters of Rago had been chosen and the Future of the world lies in the hands of 8 Girls with the power of the elements... (No more OCs needed)
1. prologue

**Me:** Hey, i'm MusicIsLife99. Muse for short.

**Kiara:** I'm Kiara, her O.C and she's new in fanfiction writing.

**Me: **So go easy on me. I accept postive and negative Reviews.

**Kiara: **Thanks to TSwiftMFB , that she's writing

**Me: **I dont't own MFB. Only the Idea .

**Kiara: **So R&R.

* * *

Legend of the Elements

Prologue

It's been a year since the Legendary Bladers defeated Nemesis. Kyoya apologized for his behavior and Tithi forgave him. Now their battling in the WBBA training room. Also Gingka the autumn Blader and Yuki the mercury Blader were battling."Go Leone ",shouted Kyoya. "WOW, this is so much FUN", laughed Tithi. " Attack now, Anubis", demanded Yuki. "You're getting better Yuki", complimented Gingka. "OK Kid. Playtime is over! Time to end this…! Leone…", suddenly Kyoya was interrupt by an earthquake. "Wha…What's going on", asked Yuki afraid. "I don't know, Yuki. But whatever it is. It's not good", said Gingka. "I'm scared…! ", Tithi cried while hugging on of Kyoya's Legs. Then the screen turned on and Ryo Hagane appeared. "Guys, get to my office. We have a problem! ", he said. Gingka, Kyoya, Tithi (still hugging Kyoya's leg) and Yuki ran upstairs to Ryo's office. "Dad…What's going on? And why are they here?" , asked Gingka. Nice to see you too, Gingka", King the mars Blader said sarcastically. "Would someone explain what's happening?", asked the tall saturn Blader Aguma annoyed. "And why is the earth trembling?", added Chris the winter Blader. "Yeah…I was in the middle of battling Yuu.", complained the summer Blader Kenta. And Yuu nodded in agreement. "Guys, would you please SHUT UP! Dynamis has something to say!", Hikaru shouted. Everyone was quiet and turned their Heads to Dynamis the Jupiter Blader. "Guys, we have a serious problem.", Dynamis said," There's a legend about the revenge of the daughters of Rago. It says that a year after Rago's defeat, the earth would tremble announcing their arrival. And not even the Legendary Bladers would be able to stop them from turning the Wourld in darknest and hate.", Dynamis continued. "Great…Just great! We're all gonna die", stated Masamune. "This sucks!", said Yuu. "NO! ",said Dynamis. Everyone went silent. "There's still hope…There's the Legend of the Elements: 4 Girls of the 4 Elements are able to stop them", Dynamis continued. "So… all we have to do is look for some Girls…?", Bao asked. "Yes! Your challenge begins now! Find those Girls and save the World.", Ryo said. "Oh…That's a piece Cake., Madoka said sarcastically, We don't even know where to start….

* * *

**Me: So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible?**

**Kiara:For all who thinks it's good. You can also be part of this Story.**

**Me: That's right just send me your O.C. And I'll put your Charakter in this Story.**

**Kiara: TSwiftMFB,zzaa24 and babybluestar: As a Special Thank you for putting me in your Storys. And if you think that the Story is good and if you want to join, than you can also send your O.C**

**Me: And for the ones who think it's terrible. Review what i can do better**

**Kiara: Ok...The Infos we Need are:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:(please be specific)**

**Looks:**

**Crush**

**Beyname:**

**Beycolour:**

**Bitbeast:**

**Type:**

**SpecialMoves:(specific)**

**and whether you want to be a daugther of Rago or one of the other three element Bladers**

**Me: Yeah the Fire Blader is taken my Kiara**

**Me and Kiara: Peace, Love and Tacos for everyone**


	2. Meeting

**Authoress** **Note**

**Me:** **heya readers,first i would like to thank everyone for sending me their . There was so many, that I dicided to add to the 4 elements blader, 4 others**

**Kiara: so…we have the fire, water, wind, earth, darknest, light, nature and ice blader**

**Me: they're all taken. I won't accept any OC anymore. Kia would you introduce them?**

**Kiara: sure…I'm the Fire blader**

**Me: owned by me**

**Kiara: yeah,yeah whatever… the Water blader is Nadia Tides(owned by TSwiftMFB )**

**Nadia: Hey :-D**

**Kiara: Victoria Breeze(owned by babybluestar) as the Wind blader.**

**Victoria: *hiding behind Nadia**

**Nadia: come on Tori. Don't be shy.**

**Victoria: ummm…hi, nice to be here.**

**Me: thanks, for being here. ;-)**

**Kiara: the Earth blader is Emma Hagane(owned by AnimeEmma)**

**Emma: hey guys. Sup,Muse?**

**Me: the sky…just kidding :-D**

**Everyone: *laughing**

**Kiara: anyways as the blader of Darknest, Jade Hagane(owned by zzaa24)**

**Jade: hello everyone…**

**Emma: for all who thinks…we're not sisters**

**Jade: we're cousins**

**Kiara: the blader of Light is Venus Ozean(owned by CrimsonNaptune)**

**Venus: heyhey**

**Kiara: as the Nature blader , Ayami Gin Skarlett(owned by Tiger Demon of Lights)**

**Gin: hi to you too and only Gin please.**

**Me: of course sry.**

**Kiara: and as the blader of Ice, Ninel Velasquez Bychlov(owned by Lavender Rose of Faith)**

**Ninel: nice to meet you guys.**

**Venus: and for the daughters of Rago …**

**Kiara: … as the blader of Death, Rocky Miller(zzaa24)**

**Rocky: hi**

**Gin: Belle Moon(zzaa24) as the blader of hate.**

**Belle: sup?**

**Venus: nothing…**

**Kiara: Lorelei(TSwiftMFB ) as the blader of Hell.**

**Lorelei: …whatever**

**Victoria: and finally Sierra(owned by me)**

**Sierra: hey…**

**Ninel: and here's the pairing list:**

**KiaraxKyoya**

**NadiaxChris**

**EmmaxHyoma **

**VenusxNile or BellexNile (I'll let the readers choose…so read and vote)**

**JadexDynamis**

**GinxTsubasa**

**NinelxDa Xian**

**RockyxChiYun(it'll be complicated)**

**Me: Victoria, Lorelei and Sierra wish not to be paired**

**Victoria, Lorelei and Sierra: jap, that's right…**

**Me: that's all for now**

**Kiara: but we'll be back**

**Belle and Rocky: so stay tuned**

**All: peace, love and beyblade…**

**Me: for all of you**


	3. Fire and Water

**Me: sup? New chapter**

**Kiara: In this chapter welcome: Nadia Tides**

**Nadia: Thank you. Muse doesn't own MFB and me. only the Idea**

**Me: so enjoy**

**Kiara: Read and**

**Nadia: Review**

* * *

Fire and Water

A week has past since the news about the legend of the elements. The legendary bladers dicided to look in Groups for the 8 Girls. Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya and Chris are on their way to Germany. Where a Tournament for Girls takes place.

On their way to the Stadium a Girl with silky black hair bumped into Kyoya. "Hey! Watch where you're going, dude!", said the Girl in a rude tone. "Me?",asked Kyoya in disbelieve," You're the one that bumped into me". The Girl just rolled her Eyes and said, I don't have the time to deal with you! I have a Tournament to attend." With that she ran to the Stadium. "What was that about?",asked Chris."Pfft, beats me", said Kyoya annoyed. "Let's go guys! The Tournament is about to begin",said Madoka and ran to the direction the girl went. "Wait up, Madoka", shouted Gingka and ran after her. Kyoya and Chris followed.

"Welcome Bladers! To the first Tournament for Girls!", announced the GermanDJ, first round. On your left, Dannica Heart." A girl with waistlenth blonde hair step into the arena. "and on you right, Kiara Setoji." To Kyoya's shock the Girl that bumped into him step into the arena. She wore a purple tanktop over it a black vest, black ripped shorts, a purple fingerless glove(right), a purple belt that holds her bey gears and black combat boots. Her hair was tied in a sideponytail and bangs were covering her sparkling black eyes. She also had a scar in her left shoulder."Kyoya you're staring", Madoka giggled. "No, I'm not", Kyoya lied. "Sure you're not ?,"asked Chris. Be for Kyoya could say something he was interrupt by the GermanDJ. "Ok People! Let's get started", he said, three…!" "Two", said the blonde. "One", shouted Kiara. "Let it rip…"

Madoka and the legendary bladers were shock. It only took the blackhaired girls 3 min to defeat the Blonde. "Wow, that's a strong Bey", stated Chris and the others nodded in agreement. "Ok! The winner is Kiara and her bey Flame Solaria, said the GermanDJ." Now to the second round! On the left Aileen Tomaschi" A bruenette came out of the tunnel." On the right, Nadia Tides!" A Girl with ocean-coloured wavy hair came out of the tunnel. She wore a turquoise tanktop covered by an off shoulder skyblue shirt, green shorts with a dark blue belt, her arms have a dark blue lacing. Her eyes were ice blue and her skin was pale. "Chris, snap out of it!", yelled Kyoya."I DIN'T DO IT!", shouted Chris falling off his seat. Everyone started laughing. Not until now, Chris realized he was staring at the Girl, who won the battle as easy as the blackhaired one. "Now for the third round! Kiara! Nadia! You two get to battle each other! Let's start! Three…!", GermanDJ said. "Two..", said Kiara. "One...",shouted Nadia. "Let it Rip", screamed the a flash of blue and red the beys were attaking each other. "You're not bad", said Kiara smirking. "You're not bad yourself", shouted Nadia. They were battling each other for 10 min without demaging each other. The crowd began to booed at them.

"Aww…looks like the crowd isn't enjoying themselves, huh?" , said Nadia. "Then I think we should end this", said Kiara. And Nadia nodded in agreement. "Amphitrite…Wavering Hurricane", demanded Nadia. "I don't think so…Solaria Firestorm Fury", shouted Kiara. Then a Mermaid and a Lioness apeared attacking each other and covering the stadium in blue and red lights. As the light cleared of, both beys laid emotionless on the arena. "I..I..It's a tie", announce GermanDJ. GIngka, Madoka, Kyoya and Chris looked at each other and nodded:" It must be them. The Fire and Water Blader."

Time skip

"So you're saying we are 2 of 8 element bladers",asked Nadia. After the battle Gingka and the others went to look for Kiara and Nadia. They found them in front of the stadium and told them everything. "Yes", said Chris. "And you want us to come with you and defeat the daughters of WhoWhatsSoEver?", asked Kiara. "Jap", Madoka answered. "What do you think, Nadia?", asked Chris. "Ummm…sure. If the Worlds Future really lies in our hands! I'm going with you", Nadia said while trying to hide her blush. "Great! What about you, Kiara?", Gingka asked. "I'm in," said Kiara after thinking for a while. "Great! All righty! Then let's get going!", said Madoka happily.

* * *

**Me: so? what you guys think? good? bad?(hopefully good)**

**Nadia: Better say what you think or she will have a psyical breakdown**

**Me: Dannica and Aileen are my BFFs. They ask me to put them in my Story.**

**Kiara: Peace , love and Cookies**

**All: Bye!**

**BTW please don't be mad at me if your o.c ist not in the chapter.**

**Chapterlist:**

**cp.3 Fire and Water**

**cp.4 wind and earth**

**cp.5 darknest and light**

**cp.6 nature and ice**

**thank you for understanding**


	4. Wind and Earth

**Me: Hey guys, guess what ?**

**Kiara: What?**

**Me: CHAPTER 4 is up**

**Kiara Oh...Yeah. Well People give a nice and warm welcome for: Victora, Emma, Aurora and Ashika**

**Emma: Hey **

**Victoria: Muse doesn't own me , Emma or MFB**

**Aurora: or me i belong to KazarinaIceangel12**

**Ashika: and i belong to KyoyaxSandra**

**Me: sadly...that's true**

**Aurora: Awww chear up you do own something.**

**Me: what?**

**Kiara: *rolls eyes* Me and the Idea , Silly!**

**Me: Oh...Yay!**

**Ashika: Anyways Please R&R**

**Victoria: and mostly Enjoy**

* * *

Wind and Earth

„Hey Guys…I've got a massage from the WBBA Headquarters.", Yuki said. "What does it say, Yuki", asked Kenta. "It says that Mr. Gingka and the others have found the Fire and Water Blader". "Well done, Kyoya pal! B-B-B-Bull", cried Benkei. "Benkei! Chill dude! It's not the end of the World", Hyoma said. "Well it is, if we don't find the rest of them," shouted Kenta frustrated. Everyone sweatdropped.

It's been three days since the legendary bladers decided to split up. Hyoma went with Yuki, Kenta and Benkei, because he never was outside Japan. Now they're in Africa searching for the now remaining 6 element bladers." We're never gonna find them if you just hang around", Kenta continued. "Kenta, we will find them ok? Don't finish yourself off", Hyoma said, while Benkei and Yuki nodded in agreement. "You're right", Kenta sighed. "We should get some sleep Guys. It's getting pretty late.", Yuki suggested. "Yeah. Night Guys", Kenta yawned.

The next morning Hyoma woke up from the earth shaking. He stood up and walk around a huge rock. Then he saw a Girl with short brown hair and bluish-grey eyes battling a girl with knee length, silky violet hair and emerald eyes." Finish her off Phoenix…Sun light spear", said the violet haired girl. A phoenix came out and forms a spear. "Oh no you don't!", said the brunette" dodge Pegasus!" The bey called Pegasus dodge the spear created by Phoenix and rose to the sky. "Pegasus…Star wing assault!" The bey glowed red and crashed down to its apponent and filled the air with dust. Hyoma closed his eyes to protect them from the dust. Once it was clear the violet haired girls bey laid on the floor. "You can come out now, you know:" , said the brunette looking in Hyoma's direction. "Oh, I'm sorry", Hyoma said. "You don't have to. It's ok. BTW I'm Aurora and she's Emma," said the violet haired girl. Now known as Aurora. The girls known as Emma said", Mind telling as who you are?" Hyoma laughed and answered" My Name is Hyoma," He also explained why he was in Africa. After that Aurora said" Maybe Emma is one of them…". "What no way, Emma interrupted. "Yes way. I mean the earth always shakes when you're doing that Move. So it's possible", Aurora said. " It was you who made the earth shake?", asked Hyoma. " Well yeah so..?", answered Emma. "Then you are one…", said Hyoma.

At the same time, with the others

" You are one of them, believe us", said Kenta to a blonde Girl with fair skin and dark blue eyes. "Kenta is right, Miss Victoria", Yuki added. "I'm not sure…", said Victoria. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt a black jacket and short black pants. " What if I'm not?" " You are! For god's sake. We saw you battle her, Benkei pointed at a tall girl with blue eyes and brown hair that goes right above her shoulder. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a red jacket over it , black sweat pants with a white stripe going down each pant leg on each side and black nike tennis shoes with red trim. "The HER has a name, you know", said the girl. "upps sorry Ashika", said Benkei. "Anyways, Tori you are one of them. The way you battle is like dancing with the winds", said Ashika. "If you guys think so than I'm in", decided Victoria.

Time Skip

" Yeah we found two other Element blader", said Kenta proudly over the phone. It was nighttime as Kenta, Yuki and Benkei met up with Hyom. To eachothers suprises they found the Wind and Earth blader. " Well done you 4 I'll tell the others that thers only 4 more to go", said Hikaru. "Ok. Night Hikaru" , said Kenta, hung up and went to the others. "So only 4 more to find?", asked Aurora. "Yes ", answered Benkei, But that team Nile, Dynamis, Masamune and Damure's Job", "And Team Tsubasa, DaXian, Mei-Mei and Chi Yun's", added Hyoma. "OK, well good night Guys", said Ashika…

* * *

**Me: so, what you guys think?**

**Kiara: i've got nothing bad to say about it.**

**Emma and Victoria: us nether**

**Aurora and Ashika : nether do we**

**Me: okey...stay tuned for the next one**

**Emma, Victoria, Aurora, Ashika and Kiara: Bye**

**BTW for those who still want to be part of the Story i'll always Need some minor carakters**


	5. Help

**HELP!**

**Me: I can't think of a Place where Team Nile can look for the Darkness and Light Blader**

**Kiara**: **Better** **help her** **or she** **will** **go** **crazy**.

**Victoria: so if you guys know where...**

**Emma: PM or Review**

**Nadia the one with the best idea gets **

**Aurora: a part in the chapter**

**Ashika: and can decide how it will go on in that cp.**

**Me: so please help me...**

**Kiara, Victoria, Emma, Nadia; Aurora and Ashika: Bye**


	6. News

**Authoress** **Note**

**Me:** **Hey readers, I would like to thank TSwiftMFB, KyoyaxSandra and Lavender Rose of Faith for the ideas.**

**Kiara: TSwiftMFB suggest the amazonas **

**Victoria: and KyoyaxSandra ,south America.**

**Nadia: and Lavender Rose of Faith thinks south America is a good idea.**

**Aurora: so Muse thougth why not combine it**

**Ashika: this is the result**

**Emma: Team Nile is going to look for the darkness and light blader in South amerika/ amazonas.**

**Me: congrats you three**

**Kiara: and Lavender Rose of Faith's other O.C Dima Velasquez Bychkov gets a part in the chapter.**

**Nadia: also if you three have any ideas for the chapter than PM your ideas**

**Emma: to the other readers**

**Victoria: if you still don't have a oc in this story, and you want to be part of it, PM or Review **

**Aurora: because Muse still need some Minor character**

**Ashika: you have time till Saturday, until than Muse won't be updating.**

**Me: sadly yes, because I ran out of ideas. Please don't hate me **

**All: c ya**

**BTW: thank you all for supporting me. I actually didn't think people would like the crap (just kidding) I'm writing.**

**So great big Thank You and virtual cookies for all (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	7. Darkness, Light and a surprice

**Me: Hey People! It's finally here! Chapter 6 is up!**

**Belle: Took you Long enough...**

**Me: sry i had this other idea i wanted to write! So please don't hate me**

**Jade: Muse doesn't own Belle, Venus, Stella, Me and MFB**

**Me: They belong rightfully to their owners**

**Venus: hope you enjoy**

**Stella: read**

**Me: and review**

* * *

Darkness, Light and a surprise

„So…this must be it, the Amazonas", said Nile to Damure, Masamune and Dynamis. "where the Blader of Darkness is located." "I hate it here already, complained Masamune. "It's so dark. Dynamis I'm scared!, said a small 11 year old girl, while hugging onto Dynamis robes. "It's ok Stella. I'm here", Dynamis comforting the girl named Stella. Stella was a female miniature version of Dynamis. She wears a pink vest, light pink tank top and a pink mini skirt with pink boots. "Remind me again why we brought her with us?", asked Masamune annoyed. "She's my sister. I just can't leave her", said Dynamis angry. "Let's just go already. This place gives me the creaps", Damure said.

Two Days have past since the message of Kenta finding the Wind and Earth Blader. Now Nile and the others we're in the Amazonas…

**An Hour Later**

"Are we there yet?", asked Masamune for the 15th time. "If you asked that question one more time, I'm gonna Kill ya!", shouted Dynamis pissed off. "And no I don't think so", added Damure. "Well, well, well. What do we have here", said a creepy voice. "What the...? How's there?", asked Nile." Show yourself!" The voice cuckled evilly "Why aren't you demanding, aren't Cutie! But if you insist…" A Girl with long black hair and blue highlights step out of the Darkness. She had the creepiest dark blue eyes and she wore a leather jacket with a black tank top that has a blue lighting stripe and black mini skirt. "My name is Belle", said the Girl. Now known as Belle. "And yours?", she asked mostly to Nile, how flinched in disgust. "None of your business", said Masamune rudely. "Oh really…I know who you are and what you're looking for", Belle said. "Can you help us then?"; asked Stella hopefully. Belle laughed "Silly little Girl. I wasn't send to help you! I was sent to stop you!", she said. "What do you mean", asked Damure. "You're Friend Dynamis is able to answer you that", Belle said. Everyone turned their heads to Dynamis. "So it's true. It's really you?", Dynamis asked. Belle nodded. And Dynamis and Stella pulled out their Beys. "Dynamis…what's going on", asked Damure confused while pulling out his bey. And Nile and Masamune did the same. "She's one of them", Stella answered", one of Rago's Daughters."

**And the Battle begins**

The 5 blader where battling Belle for the last 20 mins and her Bey wasn't demage at all. Belle laughed evilly" that just a waste of my time…I'll finish this now…Phoenix! Specialmove…lightning roar!" "Fire claw", a female voice shouted and Belle's move was interrupt by a dark fire strike. "Not good, time to go", Belle said and disappeared. "Who was that?", asked the redheaded girl. "Who are you?", asked Dynamis. "My name is Jade. I believe you're looking for me. I'm the blader of Darkness…"

**Time skip in a City**

"She must be here", said Jade, VENUS!" From a corner of a street a short dark blue haired Girl with light blue highlights turned her head at the sound of her names. She was wearing a dark blue jacket with set of headphones with a print of a heart with a dragon and bird wing and black long track pants and read track shoes "Jade? Is that you?", the girl known as Venus asked. "No, it's the tooth fairy",Jade answered sarcastically. "Haha, very funny Jade. How are they?", Venus Asked. "Oh those are Nile, Dynamis, Stella, Masamune and Damure", introduced Jade" Guys, this is Venus the blader of light" "Hey…",Venus said. "BTW Jade, how do you know so much about the Element Blader", asked Dynamis. Jade laughed" I'm Gingka's Sister…"

* * *

**Me: so what do you think?**

**Belle: Ok**

**Venus: thanks for reading**

**Stella:Hope you enjoyed**

**Jade: Stay tuned**

**Me: c ya**

**BTW: for all who haven't please read my other Story and tell me what you think**


	8. sad News

Hey Readers,

I've mention this in my other Story "Haunted House Nightmares or Dares". But I'm also gonna say it in this Story for those people, who didn't read it:

My final exams are starting, so I won't be able to update for 2 weeks. I'm really sorry. But there's a good News:

Once my exams are over I have Summer Vacations (Yay!) and I'll be able to update again.

Thanks for everthing. You guys ROCK! Great big hug for everyone

Peace, Love and Hope (I can update again)

Wish ya

MusicIsLife99 (Muse)


	9. Nature and Ice

Me: hey peeps! I know that i said i won't be able to ubdate until in 2 weeks, but no one can stop a good thing, right? And i'm a Queen in Multitasking

Kiara: Please welcome Ninel, Dima and Gin

Ninel: Hey, Muse doesn't own Me, Dima. Gin or MFB

Dima: Me and Ninel belong to Lavender Rose of Faith, Gin belongs to Tiger demon of Lights and MFB belongs to a awesome guy, that we don't know

Gin: SO read, Review and enjoy

* * *

Nature and Ice

**Team Tsubasa at the same time as Team Nile**

"It's leaking here", Mei-Mei said. "You mean Freezing, Mei-Mei", Chi Yun corrected her. "Oh yeah sorry", the chineese blader apologized. "Well it is Russia after all", Tsubasa said. "Can you guys actually believe, we only need two more Element Bladers than we can kick the asses of those wanna be bad girls", said Choa xin in excitement… "Yeah, that's actually the third time you said that", DaXian, Wang hu shong's Leader said. "You're getting really annoying, Choa Choa", said Yuu. "Don't call me that, Kid. It's Choa xin ok", Choa xin said annoyed. "Whatever Choa Choa", Yuu said happily.

"Artemis…Arrow of fate", a Female voice shouted. "Snow Dust Tornado", another Female voice demanded. "What's going on", Yuu asked confused. "I don't know, but we should check out", said Tsubasa and ran to the direction of the shouts. The others followed him. As they reach the voices they saw three girls. One was a raven haired, the other a ebony haired and the last was a dark bluenette. "This is getting annoying…Heaven's Tiger claw attack!", shouted the raven haired girl. In a flash of white, electric blue and blue, the Bey of the three girls charge at each other causing a huge explosion. After everything was clear again all beys lay emotionsless on the ground. "Darn it she's strong", said the raven haired girl. "You're right Dima", said the ebony haired girl. "When you are finish chit chatting, We have a anwanted audiance", announced the bluenette pointing in Tsubasa's, Yuu's and team whang hu shong's directions. The raven haired now known as Dima and the ebony haired girl, turned to face the intruders. "Who are you?", asked the Ebony haired girl. "I'm Mei-Mei and these are Tsubasa, DaShan, Chi yun, Yuu and Choa Xin"; introduced Mei-Mei. "and who are you?", asked Yuu. "I'm Dima this is my sister Ninel", said Dima pointing at the ebony haired Girl," and this is Gin", pointing at the bluenette. Team Wang hu shong, Tsubasa and Yuu looked at the three Female Bladers with interest. Dima has shoulder length raven colored wavy hair with two tone purple tips (in a similar manner to Yoona's hair style in Flower Power). Her eyes color is a vivid azure like color with a slight hint of silver into. As for skin tone, she is has a slightly darker skin tone than Ninel, who has a pale like complexion. Dima's skin complexion is more of light honey tan skin color, which gives out a medium complexion when never the near the sudden. As for her clothes, she wears a white tank top on with a black loose vest on, a pair of light wash skinny jeans, and white and black tiger print booties on. She also wears a pair of white and black tiger print hoop earrings on and matching white and black chunky plastic bracelet. Ninel has ebony colored haired that is kept in a pixie cut and she wears a white Diamond snowflake hair pin. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. Her attire consisted of a light blue and black tieneck halter top with white snowflake pattern on them, but it is covered by a white denim jean jacket. Ninel wears a pair of light wash damaged and ripped denim skinny , she wears a pair of white heeled booties on. Ninel's main accessories are her white diamond snowflake stud earrings that she always wears. And Gin is 5ft 7 with Tanned skin from being in the sun a lot. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has Deep dark blue hair and eyes that match her hair color that crackle when she's angry, and sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist. She also has a tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable". She wears a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, her right one black and her left one white (her way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside. She also has a locket in the shape of a heart. "When you guys are finish staring at us, could you explain what you're doing here?", asked Ninel annoyed.

**Time skip**

"So you're saying Me and Ninel are 2 of 8 Element Bladers", asked Gin. "Yes, we saw it in you powers. You are the Blader of nature and Ninel is the Blader of Ice", anwersed Tsubasa. "And you want us to meet the other 8 and defeat the Daughters of Rago?", stated Ninel. "Everything we told you", answerd DaShan camly, but you could tell he was pissed. "Ok, then go for it, sis", said Dima. "what! If you think I'm gonna leave you here then you're wrong. You're coming with me whether you like it or not", half said, half shouted Ninel. "Okay, than let's get going, GinGin, DiDi and NiNi"; said Yuu happily. "Befor I forget, that dude likes to give random nicknames", said Choa Xin. "we've noticed", the girls said…

* * *

Me: so what ya think?

Ninel: it's cool

Dima: Nice

Gin: i don't have a Problem with it

Kiara: tell us you oppinion...

All: Bye, see ya next time!


	10. Chosen for distruction

Me: Hey People! Chapter 7 is up

Kiara: In this cp welcome the dauthers of rago: Rocky, Belle, Lorelei and Sierra

Rocky: Muse doesn't own us or MFB

Belle: but she own the idea and her ocs

Lorelei: please enjoy

Sierra: R&R

* * *

Chosen for Destruction

A week before the News of the Bladers of Elements

A girl with chocolate-brown hair and amethyst purple eyes walked down the streets of Mexico. She wore a White tank top over it a baby blue vest, a White skirt, blue Leggings, brown combat boots, dark blue fingerless gloves and a baby blue belt that holds her bey gears. She was so beautiful that every guy would turn around and great her. "Hey Sierra, how ya doing", said a Guy. "Wanna go on a date with me?", asked a second one hopefully. "I'm good. Maybe another time, I've got to go", the girl known as Sierra said.

In a Cafe

"Where is she? She's late again!", said a black haired girl. "Calm down, Rocky,you know Sierra, she's always late", another black haired girl with blue highlights and dark blue eyes said. She wore a leather jacket with a black tank top that has a blue lighting stripe and black mini skirt and black combat boots. "Belle's right" commentated a paled skin, pure black haired girl with crimson eyes. She wore a tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black knee-high boots. "You're right Lorelei. It's just so annoying", said the girl known as Rocky. The girl known as Belle patted her shoulder. While the girl known as Lorelei looked outside the window. Few minutes later the bell of the shop rang and Sierra walked in. "Finally, you're here", said Rocky. "I'm sorry Rocky. But you know you can't stop Fan boys from following you", apologized Sierra. "That's ok. They are really annoying", said Belle understanding. "Yeah…", suddenly Lorelei was interrupt by a whisper. "Come to me", said the voice. "Come, daughters of Rago. Come to me". Like when the girls where hypnotized, they follow the voice outside of the Café in an Alley. "Hey! What's going on here?", said Rocky angrily. "Be patient my Daughter," said the voice. "One things for sure, we're not your daughters", said Lorelei. "Oh you are. I've chosen you four to fulfill your destiny", the voice laugh. "What? Chosen for what", asked Belle. "Chosen to turn the World in Darkness and Hate?", the voice answered calmly. "The ** we're gonna do! We're not gonna help you turn the world in darkness or hate!", said Rocky now ** off. The voice just laughed," You don't have a choice, my child! You're destined to do this". With that the girls started to scream of pain. Once they stopped they're features changed. All of them had a Dark Aura. "What is your wish, master?", they said. "I want you, to stop the Legendary Bladers from finding the Bladers of Elements! and destroy everything!" the voice said. "Yes Master", with that the girls left.

Time skip

"Everything working as plan", said chuckled the voice. " Right you are, master Rago", said another Voice. "And this time everything going the way we plan, Pluto", said Rago" Nothings gonna stop us…"

Present Time after finding all Bladers of Elements

In the WBBA Headquarters

"So these are the bladers of elements?", asked Ryo. "Yes, father,we noticed in there Aura", answered Gingka. "He's right, Kiara has a red fire aura", said Kyoya while looking at Kiara. "Nadia has a blue water aura", said Chris. "Emma has a green earth aura", said Hyoma. "Victoria has a white wind aura", said Kenta. "Jade has a dark darkness Aura, but is kind of friendly", added Dynamis. "Venus has got a white-yellowish aura", said Nile. "Gin has a brownish nature aura", said Tsubasa. "And Ninel has a white-bluish aura", said Dashan. All of them were looking at the 8 bladers of Elements with interest, while saying it. "Very well. We will test their strength tomorrow. Starting with Ninel", Ryo said and left his office.

"I'll show you your rooms. You should get some rest", Hikaru said and left with the bladers of elements…

* * *

Me: what do you guys think?

Daughters of Rago: we were good?

Kiara: yeah before rago turned you evil

Me: Mistery solved...

All: bye till next time...

* * *

BTW, Special thanks to zzaa3 for being my Editor for this story


	11. Power of Ice

Me: Hey peeps! Nice to see you again!

Ninel: Muse doesn't own MFB and the OCs (exept for Kiara and Sierra)

Dima: She only own the idea

DaShan: So read, Review and enjoy

Power of Ice

**Next morning in the WBBA Training Room**

"Okay Guys, let's begin. Ninel please choose the ones you want to battle", said Ryo the next day. "Umm… I want to battle Dima and DaShan", said Ninel. „ Are you sure? Two at once", asked Hikaru. „ Yeah i'm sure", said Ninel. "Okay…then let's get started", said DaShan. "Three…" , said Dima. "Two…", the Chinese blader shouted. "One…", shouted Ninel. "Let it Rip", all three said.

**And the battle begins**

Dima's and Dashan's Beys circled Ninel's. While Ninel's stood in the center and did nothing. "Are you recording this, Madoka?"; asked Hikaru. "Yes! ", said Madoka concentrated, Ninel's bey is Icicle Equuleus Ch170SF, an Attack type one. Same as Dima's Heaven Byakko. It's gonna be tricky, because DaShan's Rock Zurafa is a Balance and Defense type. Then Combined with Heaven Byakko's Powers…Well It's gonna be and interesting battle"

**Meanwhile**

"You have to do much better than that, sis!", said Ninel to Dima. "Don't worry I wasn't planning on going easy on you", Dima shouted back. "Hey, I'm still here, Zurafa… Strong Arm Barrage", Da Shan demanded. And Zurafa charged full force at Icicle. "Wrong move, Buddy!", said Ninel and Icicle dodge it easily. "What do you think of this? Heaven Byakko… Special move…Rays of the Heavens!", shouted Dima. Heaven Byakko's gem on its head piece starts to glow and launches rays of light towards Icicle. "Not bad", said Ninel, But now it's my turn… Icicle Equuleus… Hail Bombardment!" Than in flash of white, Icicle Equuleus appears and launches huge pellets of ice towards Byakko and Zurafa. Causing everything to explode. Once the smoke cleared, Byakko and Zurafa fell from the sky and lay emotionless in front of Dima' and Da Shan's feet. Ninel smiled and everyone cheered. "Well done, Ninel! Do you have everything Madoka, Hikaru?", said Ryo. "Yes, Direktor", said Hikaru. "We just need some time, to analyze the info's", added Madoka. "Okay, you guys can do anything you want right know… tomorrow its Gin's turn", Ryo said and left.

**In Beypark**

Gingka, Masamune, King and Benkei where having a eating contest. Yuu, Tithi, Stella and Kenta where battling. Mei-Mei, Chi Yun and Chao xin where teaching the Bladers of Elements some KungFu. While the rest were Battling or laying on the grass and enjoying the Sun.

Only Ninel was sitting by the river and staring at the water. "What ya thinking?", asked a voice. Ninel turn around and find herself staring at a pair of green eyes. Da Shan! "Oh it's you! Nothing actually", Ninel said while trying not to blush. "Are you worried?", Da Shan asked. Ninel sighned and nodded "Yeah I'm worried. I never thought this would actually happen to me. I'm just a normal girl and know everyone is expecting me to stop the daughters of Rago!", Da shan stared at her for a while before answering" I think you're wrong. You must be something special. Or the Universe wouldn't choose you. And you're not alone. You have the other Bladers of Element by your side. And I'm gonna be there for ya if you need me", he said while turning a bit pink. Ninel smiled and said" Thanks Da Shan, even if I don't know you for so long. You've been a great help". "Any time. Now let's go to the others", suggested Da Shan. "Sounds good", Ninel said… Little did they know that they've been watched…

**Somewhere on top of a building**

"Enjoy your time, blader of Ice", said a hooded figure, because it won't last long. Not for you or the others…Hahahaha"…

* * *

Me: What ya think?

Ninel: why the romance?

Me: because i wanted to...

Dima: don't tell me you didn't like it, Ninel! It was her first time writing one afterall

Me: Okay before they start a fight...Tell me what ya think?

Ninel and Dima: bye


	12. Artemis

Me: Hey peeps! I'm back and not dead

Gin: Muse doesn't own MFB and the OCs (except for Kiara and Sierra). She only owns the idea

Tsubasa: So read, Review and enjoy

* * *

Artemis

**Next day**

"Gin, wake up!", said a voice. "We have to meet the others in the Training room", shouted another vioce. Gin open her eyes to see her roommates Dima and Ninel already dressed. "Gin, get up!",demanded Ninel. "I'm already up", Gin shouted.

**Time skip**

"Ah! Gin, Ninel, Dima! Great, you could make it", said Ryo. "Blame her, that we're late", growled Ninel. "I said, I was sorry", shouted Gin. "Calm down you two", demanded Dima. "Okay...anyways...It's Gin's turn to battle", said Hikaru, Who do you want to Battle?" "Ummm...I'll pick eagle Boy and Yuu", Gin said. "I have a Name you know", said Tsubasa calmly. "Yeah sorry, Tsubasa", apologized Gin. "Okay...let's get started", said Ryo.

**The Battle begins**

"Go Artemis", shouted Gin. "Fly, Eagle", said Tsubasa. "Get em Libra", shouted Yuu. "Hmmm...interessting. Gin's Destiny Artemis is a Stamina type bey", said Madoka. "Yeah, yeah...i can still beat her...Libra...Sonic Wave...", cried Yuu. Then Libra creates channels sonic vibration in multiple waves to attack Artemis. But Artemis dodge all off them with ease. "W-What that's not fair", cried Yuu disapointed. "No one said, you could just walk up to me and win, Little Boy", said Gin smirking. "I'm not Little", said Yuu distracted enough to not notice that Artemis was charging full force at Libra. "Time to end it", said Gin, Artemis...Arrow of Fate." Artemis shoots an arrow that locked on Libra causing him to fly out of the Arena. "Argh...i Lost. Now it's "to you, Tsubasa", said Yuu. Tsubasa nodded. "What's he up to?", Gin thought. "You're not bad, you know!", shouted Tsubasa suddenly. "You're not bad yourself, Eagle boy", Gin smirked. "Okay, Let's see if you can come against this...Eagle...Smashing Claw.",Tsubasa shouted. Then Eagle glides on the wind and soars into the sky, only to dive onto Artemis, but to everyone's surprise Artemis dodge it. "Okay...I'm getting bored so I'll end this...Special Move...Arching queen's guidance", demanded Gin and Artemis shoots up in the air along with Eagle and quickly glides around the opponent and slams it into the Stadium. Once the dust cleared off, everyone saw that eagle lay emotionless on the floor. "Good Work Gin. You Guys may go while we anylize the infos", said Ryo. And with that Gin left the training room.

**In the Hallway**

"Hey Gin, wait up!", cried a voice. Gin turned around to see Tsubasa running at her. "Why is my heart beating, like this", thought Gin. As Tsubasa catch up with her, he said" Hey, You ok? You seemed worried!" "I'm okay Tsubasa", Gin lied. "No you're not. I can tell", Tsubasa said. "Oh...you got me Sherlock", Gin joked, Yeah I'm worried about the whole Daughters of Rago thing! What if I'm not strong enough for this? What if I fail?. "Hmmm...I think you'll do fine. You're a strong blader. And You're not alone", said Tsubasa trying to comfort the blue haired girl. "Thanks, Eagle boy", Gin said. "I still have I name", said Tsubasa pretending to be annoyed. "I know. I just like to call you that", said Gin trying not to turn pink. "Ok...wanna see a real eagle", asled Tsubasa. "Sure", said Gin laughing...

* * *

Me: How was it?

Gin and Tsubasa: Tell us what ya think?

All: Bye


	13. Venus

Me: Hey peeps! Muse here with cp 9

Venus: She doesn't own anything except the Idea

Nile: Read, Review and Enjoy

* * *

Venus

**Next Morning**

„Hey, has anyone seen Venus?" asked the brown-orange haired Blader Nile. "I think she went to the garden", said Jade. "Um…okay thanks", said Nile and went to the garden.

**In the Garden**

"Hey,Venus! You here? ", shouted Nile. "Buuh!", shouted a voice and Nile jumped up the Sakura tree. "Man, are you scardy Cat", said a female voice and Venus came out of the shadows. "No, I'm not!" stated Nile. "Yeah you are", smirked the bluenette. "Whatever…You have the training Battle remember?" informed Nile. "Oh…yeah. I forgot about that", smiled Venus. "Then let's get going", said Nile while grabbing Venus hand. "Why is he doing this?" asked Venus in her thoughts…

**On their Way**

"Venus?" asked Nile. "Huh? What is it, Nile?" said Venus. "Are you worried about the world saving thing?" asked Nile seriously. Venus thought for a while before answering. She sighed and said" Maybe a little. But I still can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm nothing special." Nile tried to find some words to comfort her and said "You'll do fine. I mean, the other bladers of elements are probably thinking the same thing. But…Hey! The last time the Legendary Bladers fought against Nemesis they lost 2 Times. We've managed to defeat him by combining the powers of all bladers." Venus looked at him with a surprised face. "Really? Wow!" she said. "Yeah and this time you and the other girls won't be alone either. I'm here for you…I mean we're all here for you", said Nile trying not to blush. "Thanks Nile! You're a great friend", Venus said smiling…

**In WBBA training room**

"Sorry…we're late, Direktor", apologized Venus. "It's okay…the important thing is you're here…Now pick the ones you want to battle", said Ryo. "Umm…ok…I pick Masamune and Nile", choose Venus turning a bit pink by the sound of Niles name. "Okay…get ready Guys", said Hikaru. Masamune, Nile and Venus nodded and got their Beys out. "Three", said Masamune. "Two", shouted Nile "One…Let it rip" said Venus and launched her Bey. "Wow…the power of Spark Venus is as amazing as the others we tested. It has a high amount of Balance", said Madoka. "Okay…Striker get ready", said Masamune. "Be careful Masamune. Don't underestimate her", warned Nile. "Yeah, yeah…whatever Sandman", said Masamune. "You should listen to him, Mr. Butt-in-Ski", joked Venus. "What the…Where in hell did you get that?", asked the Unicorn blader. "Well Yuu is a blabber-mouth…"; said Venus. "Okay, You asked for this", said Masamune warningly. "Then come and get me", Venus said. Spark Venus dodges every attack from Striker. "This is so boring! Mind if I end this?" asked Venus. "W-w-what!" asked Masamune confused. "Spark Venus…special moves…Spark Rays!" shouted Venus. Than a Bat appeared and with a yellowish-white flash, Striker flew across the Stadium. "What? No Way!" cried Masamune running after Striker. "Man is he annoying", said Venus. "You know, I'm still here", said Nile. "Oh…I wouldn't forget you", Venus smirked. "Oh…really! What do you think of this? Horuseus…Mystic Zone…!" shouted Nile. Horuseus gathers light into itself and creates energy which explodes into magic tags that come together and create a pillar. "Not bad! But it's my turn! Spark Venus… Planets alight!" demanded Venus. And the bat appears again and charges full force at Horuseus causing him to crash against the wall. "Well done, Venus", said Ryo, you may leave… tomorrows Jades turn. "Yes!" shouted Jade fist bumping the air causing everyone to laugh.

**In the garden**

"See, what I told ya… You're really strong", said Nile. Venus blushed and said" Thanks Nile". And she kissed him one the cheeks causing him to blush slightly. "You're really a great friend", and with that Venus left.

**A while later**

"Why did I kiss him? Why? Why?" Venus thought. "Venus? Is something wrong?" Jade her roommate asked sleepily. "Na, I'm fine. Go back to sleep", said Venus. "If you think so. Night", said Jade. "Night", said Venus. And with the thoughts of Nile she fell asleep…

**Somewhere **

"How could that little bitch do something like that?" said an angry voice, I'm gonna make her pay…"

* * *

Venus: Wow!

Nile: Why did she kiss me?

Me: Because I wanted to... So bye till next time


	14. Pheonix

Me: Hey peeps! Muse here with cp 10

Jade: She doesn't own anything except the Idea

Dynamis: Read, Review and Enjoy

* * *

Phoenix

**Next Morning**

"Hey Venus. Wake up", Jade shouted excited. The Blader of Darkness was wearing a white shirt over it a blue jacket with red strikes on the sleeves, a blue skirt, blue knee-high socks and brown shoes. "Jade, what's going on", asked Venus sleepily. "Todays my training battle, remember?", said Jade. "Oh...right. I'm up", said Venus knowing that this is very important to Jade. Venus got dressed and together they ran to the training room. On their way there, jade bumped into Dynamis. "Oh... sorry, Dynamis!", apologized Jade. "Na...it's okay...Why such in a hurry?", Dynamis said. "Todays my training battle!", answered Jade. "Oh...yeah. Can I battle you?", asked Dynamis hopefully. "Sure...why not", said Jade "Guys...can we go now?", interrupt Venus. Jade and Dynamis nodded and together they ran to the training room.

**In training room**

"Dad, when is she coming", asked Gingka impatiently. "She'll be here any minute", said Ryo annoyed. "But...", started Gingka. "Damm it Gingka, shut your blabbering mouth, before I do it for you", shouted Kyoya. "And she's already here", said Ashika pointing at the door where Jade, Dynamis and Venus were standing. "Yeah...I'm here...so take a chill pill, Gingki", said Jade. Masamune and King started to snicker but where shut up by the glare Aurora gave them. "Okay...Jade you know what to do", said Hikaru. "Jep...I want to battle Gingki and Dynamis", said Jade. "Okay...so get ready, you three", said Tsubasa. Jade and the two Legendary blader got out their beys, said the countdown and started to battle...

**The Battle**

"Jade's Pheonix of Fire is an attack type bey" said Madoka. "Hey Gingka, how come you never told us you had a sister" Chris asked. "You guys never ask" said Gingka. "But still you..." Kenta was interrupt by Jade. "Hey are we gonna discuss the past or battle Gingka" she shouted. "Oh...right...Go Pegasus" said Gingka. "Stay close, Jupiter" said Dynamis. "Phoenix! Dodge!" demanded Jade. Phoenix dodges the attacks from Pegasus and Jupiter until their attacks got weaker and weaker. "Okay...time to lose...Phoenix...special move...FIRE ARROWS" shouted Jade. "NO!...Pegasus...Cosmic Tornado" cried Gingka. "Jupiter...Grand Lightning!" shouted Dynamis. A Phoenix, a Pegasus and Zeus appeared and charge at each other causing a huge explosion of red, blue and purple lights. Everyone covered their eyes to protect it and Masamune, Benkei and King fell to the floor screaming like Babies. Once everything was clear Pegasus and Jupiter where laying on the arena floor. "Guys, quit the screaming. Jade won!" shouted Zeo. "What babies..."said Toby. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay...well done Jade. I'm proud that you're one of the Bladers of Elements. Now off you go and have fun while we analyze the results. Tomorrow's Victoria's turn" Ryo said.

**On a Hill**

Jade was reading under a big oak tree. "What are you reading" asked Dynamis who just jump from up the tree. "O my god , Dynamis! Don't scare me like that!" Jade shouted. "Sorry...So what are you reading" asked Dymanis again. "I'm reading Warrior by Erin Hunter. It's one of my favorites" said Jade. Dynamis sat beside Jade and closed his eyes. _He Looks so peaceful , Jade thought._"Um Dynamis?" said Jade after a while. "Yes, Jade." answered Dynamis. "How did you feel when you where chosen to be a legendary blader?" the blader of darkness asked. "I know how you feel, Jade. And it's okay to be scared and insecure. But you should never forget that your not alone" said Dynamis. "Thanks Dynamis. That really helped me" said Jade while giving Dynamis a hug. He blush a bit. "No Problem" he just said and together they walk back to the WBBA headquarters...

**Somewhere...**

"So it's settle we're gonna help them", said a girl. And three other girls nodded in agreement...

* * *

Me: So tell me what you think! and find out whi those Four girls are...

Jade: Bye till next time!


	15. Sleepover part 1

Me: Hey peeps! Muse here with cp 11

Victoria: She doesn't own anything except the idea and her ocs

Ashika: Read, Review and Enjoy

* * *

The Sleepover part1

**Next day **

"Hi, Ashika" Victoria greeted her roommate. "Hey, Tori. Are you exited?" said Ashika. "A bit...but it's okay" answered the wind blader. "So...when are we gonna start operation Love" asked Ashika. "First we need to be really sure about it. So how about we invite the others to a sleepover" said Victoria. "Great idea Tori. But now we have to go or we'll be late" said the brunette.

**In training Room**

"Okay Victoria, you know what to do" said Hikaru. "Ohhh...can I battle with her" asked Kenta hopefully while jumping up and down, rising his hand. "Sure Kenta and as my second opponent I pick Ashika" said Victoria. "Yess!" yelled Kenta fist bumping the air. "Okay get ready" Ryo said. The two girls and Kenta got out their beys, said the countdown and the battle begins...

**The Battle**

"Wow Victoria's Cyclone Aelous is an ultimate balance type bey" Madoka said. "Be careful, Kenta" said Yuu. "Don't worry I will" said Kenta. "Come on Space Lioness..." shouted Ashika. And Space Lioness charge at Aelous but missed. "You've got to try better than that" Victoria said. "Don't worry Tori...I still got one move...Space Lioness Special move...Loving Roar" shouted Ashika. A lioness appears and sends out a shock wave of light blue energy, but Aelous dodge it. "To slow..." Vistoria smirked. "Okay it's my turn...Segittario... Flame Claw" yelled Kenta. Sagittario extends it's Claws on it's spin track as they ignite to engulf Sagittario in flames and slam into Aelous. "I don't think so...Aelous...Air manipulation" shouted Victoria. Aelous appears and disappears and send unreadable attacks at Segittario and Space lioness until they stop spinning. Victoria won...

"Well done Tori" said Ashika. "You did very well. Now off you go while we analyze the info's. Tomorrow is Emma's turn" Ryo said.

**In the garden with the Bladers of Elements**

"You did realy good, Tori" said Nadia. "Thanks Nadia" smiled Victoria. "Tomorrow is your turn, Em. Exited?" asked Ninel. "A bit" answered Emma. "By the way girls. How about a sleepover in mine and Ashika's Room" suggested Victoria. "I'm in, when Dima can come" said Ninel. "Sure. Aurora is coming to" said Victoria. "Fine with me" said Emma. "We're in" said Gin and Venus. "Same here" agreed Ninel, Jade and Nadia. "What about you, Kia?" asked Victoria. "Umm..." started Kiara. "Oh come on, Kiara! Don't spoil the fun" said Jade and the others gave Kiara the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but don't ever give me the pupy dog eyes again" Kiara said. "YAY!" the rest cheered. "Than it's settled. See you guys later" said Vitoria and left.

**In Ashika's and Victoria's Room**

"So operation Love is going well" asked Dima. "Yeah they're gonna be here soon" said Victoria. Then they heard the door knock. "Coming" said Aurora and opened the door revealing the other 7 blader of Elements. "Hey guys" greeted Ashika, Victoria and Dima. "Hey" the others said. "So...what are we gonna do now" asked Kiara after they talk for awhile about Music, Sports...etc. "Umm...How about a game of Truth and Dare" suggested Aurora. "Sure" said Ninel, Dima, Jade and Ashika. "Fine with us" said Kiara and Gin. "Same here" said the others. "Okay...I start Victoria Truth or Dare" asked Ashika. "Umm...Dare" said Victoria. "Okay I dare you to eat as much Marshmallow you can in 30 second" Ashika dared. "Okay" said Victoria and at the end she manage to eat 15 Marshmallow. "Okay my turn...Emma Truth or Dare" said Victoria. "Umm Truth..." replied Emma. "Who do you like?" asked Victoria. Emma blushed and said "Hyoma". Now she was as red as a Tomato. " Okay umm...Dima truth or dare" said Emma. "Truth" said Dima. "Who do you like?" Emma smirked. Now it was Dima's Turn to blush. "Bao" the Heaven Byakko Blader said. "Ninel truth or dare" asked Dima. "Dare me, sister" said Ninel. "Okay I dare you...

* * *

Me: Okay little cliffy. Hope you don't hate me.

Blader of Elements: C ya next chapter

Aurora, Ashika and Dima: Bye


	16. Sleepover part 2

Me: Hey peeps! Muse here with cp 12.

Kiara: I think TSwift is right you are writing addicted. And what about your finals

Me: take a chill pill Ki...in Germany it's midnight and my final test for German is on Wednesday

Kiara: Oh...well okay

Victoria: Muse doesn't own anything except the idea and her OCs

Ashika: Read, Review and Enjoy

* * *

**The Sleepover part 2 **

**Last time on Legend of the Elements**

"Okay Ninel truth or dare" said Dima. "Dare me, sister" Ninel said. "I dare you..."

**Now**

"I dare you to close your eyes and describe the guy you like" said Dima while smirking. Ninel blushed a little and close her eyes. "Okay now tell us what you see" said Jade. "Umm I see green eyes and black long hair with yellow highlights on the side" Ninel said concentrating. Everyone started to laugh and Ninel opened her eyes. "W-w-what's so funny?" she asked confused. "Dear sister, you just describe DaShan" said Dima while trying to hold her laugh. "Oh..." Ninel was now red as a tomato. "You like him, do you?" asked Aurora. "Umm..., Ninel sighed" Yeah I like him...okay it's my turn...Nadia truth or dare?" The water blader thought for a while and said" Truth...". Ninel smirked and said "What do you think about Chris?". Nadia blushed and smiled "I think he's nice...my turn Gin truth or dare" "Dare me!" Gin said. "Okay...I dare you to tell me if you like Tsubasa" Nadia said. "Yeah...he's a cool guy" said Gin. "Only a cool guy or something more" asked Emma. "T-That's none of your business, said Gin turning pink" Jade truth or dare?" "Umm...truth" said Jade. "Okay, who do you like?" asked Gin. Jade shrugged and said "Dynamis...okay Venus...truth or dare?" Venus said "Truth..." "Do you like Nile" asked Jade. Venus blushed and lied "N-n-no". "Then, why are you blushing" asked Ashika. "Oh...Fine I like him happy?" shouted Venus. "You didn't have to shout" said Kiara. Venus rolled her eyes and said "Whatever...Aurora truth or dare?" "Truth" said Aurora. "Do you like Toby?" asked Venus. "Ummm...yeah,said Aurora failing on trying not to blush" Kia truth or dare?" "Dare!" said Kiara. "Okay I dare you to tell us if you like Kyoya" said Aurora. "No, I don't like him!" Kiara said. "Don't lie, Kia" said Jade. "I'm not lying. I don't have time for something that stupid and why would you guys think I would like someone like him?" Kiara stated. "Love isn't stupid" said Ashika. "I don't care. If you guys haven't noticed, there are 4 girls out there trying to turn the world in darkness and we're sitting here and talking about BOYS!" shouted Kiara angrily. "Kiara...calm down" said Nadia. "NO! I shouldn't have come here in the first place! Emma should be getting some rest by now...tomorrow is her training battle...remember? I'm outta here..." Kiara said and stormed off slamming the door behind her. Nadia sighed and said "In a way she's right. Let's go to sleep and wait till she cools off a bit" The other nodded in agreement. "But I don't understand" said Aurora. "Aurora, from the moment I met Kiara, I realized something, said Nadia "She's a strong, proud and independent girl. She never had anyone who toke care of her. She was always alone. She always wanted to be alone. Her life changed since the day Gingka told us about the Legend. It's not easy for someone who spend her life taking care of herself. " "Nadia is right. You saw her, she always kept her distance to the others and never talk except it was necessary. When someone even tried to make a conversation, she always block it. " said Ninel. "Don't take it to personal. That's something Kiara has in common with Kyoya. They're both loners" said Jade. "But..." started Aurora. "Aurora, she's not like you, who would admit something like that in a situation like this" said Ashika. "Just give her some time" advised Emma. Aurora sighed" Maybe you're right. It did never look like she trust us...good night guys" "Night, Aurora" said the others.

**In the Gym**

Kiara was punching the punching bag. "Stupid...stupid" she shouted. "Why are you up so late?" asked a voice behind her. Kiara turned around and saw the person she didn't want to see right now. "What do you want, Kyoya?" she asked annoyed. Kyoya chuckled and said "Nothing only wondering why you're still up so late" Kiara growled and said "None off you business, Lion breath!" Kiara grab her stuff and was about to leave, but Kyoya pinned her to the wall. "What the...? Let me go idiot!" Kiara said struggling but Kyoya had a strong grip. "Not until you tell, what you problem is?" he said angrily. Kiara snorted and treated" If you don't let go now then you'll be very sorry!" Kyoya smirked "Aha...and what are you gonna do, girly?" Suddenly Kiara was gone and behind Kyoya. "W-what? How?" asked Kyoya. "Listen you Baka, don't you ever try do that again or I'll make you feel sorry. You're playing very dangerously with the fire, Lion boy" Kiara whispered in a dangerous voice and left the gym...

**At the sleepover**

Ashika, Aurora and Dima were still awake. "Well that didn't go well with Kia" said Dima. "What did you expected, that Kiara would spill so easily?" asked Ashika. "No, but at least, she didn't have to shout and get angry like that" said Dima. "Guys, let's worry about that in the morning, ok?" said Aurora. "Okay" the other two said and very soon they fell asleep

* * *

Kyoya: Why was I so weak?

Kiara: Because you are!

Me: stop fighting you two

Other blader of the elements: Tell us what you think

Ashika, Aurora and Dima: Bye till next time


	17. The power of earth

Me: Hey here's cp 13!

Kiara: What about your Finals?

Me: Throw shit on it...Aurora disclaimer please

Aurora: Muse doesn't own anything except her ocs, the idea and her homemade vanilla icecream

Emma: Read, Review

Hyoma: and Enjoy

* * *

The Power of Earth

**The next Morning**

"Hey guys...WAKE UP!" screamed Emma. "W-w-what the hell is going on?" asked Aurora wide awake. "My training battle, now get up" said Emma. "Gosh Em, did you have to scream?" asked Jade. "Yeah, know get up or I'll scream again" Emma treated. "Okay, okay we're up" said Ninel. Once they got dressed, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" said Victoria and Hyoma came in. "Um...hey girls" Hyoma said. "Oh...hey Hyoma" Emma said shyly. "Sup?, Hyo" said Gin. "Umm...I was wondering, if I could battle you today in your training battle, Emma?" asked Hyoma. "Sure...Aurora wanna battle to?" asked Emma. "Why not" said Aurora. Together the Bladers of the Elements,(minus Kiara)Hyoma, Aurora, Ashika and Dima made their way to the training room.

**In the training room**

"Ah...there you guys are" said Ryo. "Yeah we're all here. And I choose Hyoma and Aurora to battle" Emma said. "Okay, get ready" Hikaru said. The two girls and Hyoma got out their beys, said the countdown and the battle begins...

**The Battle**

"Just as I expected. Emma's Wing Pegasus is and attack type bey" said Madoka. "Okay...I battled her before so I know her style" said Aurora. "Oh really?, said Emma ,Don't be so sure!" Aurora narrowed her eyes in concentration. "_Em is always up for a surprise, I must be careful! One wrong move and I'm out" she thought._ "Give it all you got, Aurora" said Emma. "Oh I will" Aurora said. "_I just have to wait for the right moment" Aurora thought. _"Go Aries...Wind Storm Assault" yelled Hyoma. _"Now!" thought Aurora. _"Lunar Phoenix...Song of Destruction" shouted Aurora. Aries and Phoenix charge at the still remaining still Pegasus. But Pegasus doge it with ease. Then Emma had the green earth Aura and Pegasus glowed green too. "Wrong move guys, she said in a fake creepy voice, I thought you know better, Aurora. Now Pegasus...Rising Earth Quake" Then Pegasus rose into the sky and crashed on Aries and Phoenix causing the grounds to shake. The whole Arena was blowed up. "Way the go, Emma!" cheered Nadia, Ninel and Dima and the others, but Kyoya, clapped. "Great job, Emma. You guys may leave. Tomorrow is Nadia's turn" said Ryo and left. Now Emma realized that Kiara wasn't there. And so she left without another word to look for her.

**Hallway**

"Dam it, where could she be?" Emma asked herself. "Who?" asked a voice behind her. Emma jumped a little and turn around to face Hyoma. "Don't ever do that again!" said Emma still in shock. "Sorry" said Hyoma. Emma calmed down and said" I'm looking for Kiara. She wasn't at the Training Battle." "Why are you so concerned?" asked Hyoma. "Because, I think she's still mad at us" said Emma. "Why should she be mad at you?" asked Hyoma. "None of your business" said Emma. "Oh okay...are you worried about her?" he asked. Emma thought for awhile and answered" In the past few days I'm always worried. The whole daughters of Rago thing gets on my nerves..." "Oh...I understand...if your looking for Kiara, she went to the Gym and I wanted to ask if you would like to hang out with me sometimes" said Hyoma and left. "Thanks and Yeah sure!" cried Emma and ran towards the Gym.

**Same time in the Garden**

"You've got to understand her, Aurora" said Toby. Aurora realized to, that Kiara was missing and looked in the Garden. There she bumped into Toby and she told him everything. "I know" said Aurora. _"But it's hard!" she thought. _"I know it mite be hard. But you can do it" Toby said. Aurora smiled and gave Toby a peek on the cheeks. "Thanks Toby, you're the best" said Aurora and was about to leave when Toby added" oh and if you're looking for Kiara. Then I suggest you try the Gym." "Thanks!" said Aurora and ran to the Gym. "Aurora!, yelled Toby after her, do you want to do out with me sometimes?" Aurora felt like she was about to fly and answered "Sure, sounds great"...

**In the Gym**

Kiara was punching the punching bag when Emma and Aurora entered the Gym. "What do you guys want?" said Kiara not leaving her eyes of the punching bag. "We wanted to know if you're ok" said Emma. "I'm fine, said Kiara, I'm in my room" and left the Gym. "Well that went well" said Emma sarcastically. "I'm still not gonna give up on her" said Aurora determined. "Me neither" said Emma but was a bit distracted and Aurora noticed. "Emma you okay?" asked Aurora. "Yeah I'm fine" said Emma. "What happened?" said Aurora. Emma sighed and said "Hyoma asked me if I would like to hand out sometimes" and was trying her best not to scream. "Really, Toby asked me the same thing" said Aurora while blushing. "Wow, cool" said Emma. "Come on it's late we should get to our room" said Aurora and together they walk to their room...

* * *

Me: Hope you like it!

Emma and Aurora: Because we did!


	18. Amphitrite and a floral Surprice

Me: Hey Guys! I'm back with cp 14...Hope you like it

Nadia: Yay my turn to turn Chris into a sore loser

Chris: Not cool...

Nadia: Love you too...

Me. okay this is all sweet and all, but on with the story

Nadia: Muse doesn't own MFB or the OCs except her owns.

Chris: R&R

* * *

Amphitrite and a floral Surprise

**Next Day**

Nadia was on her way to the training room."Nadia wait up!" cried a voice behind her. The Water Blader turned around and saw Chris running towards her. "Oh...Hey Chris. Is something wrong?" asked Nadia. "Na...just wanted to ask if I could battle you?" said Chris. Nadia smiled and said" Sure." "Cool" said Chris happily. Together they walk to the Training room. _"I wonder if Kiara would come and watch my battle. She wasn't there yesterday and she left early today, as always" thought Nadia and sighed. _Chris heard it and asked" Are you okay, Nadia?." Nadia gave him a fake smile and answered" Yeah I'm fine, come on let's go...Race you there!" with that she ran towards the training room. "NO fair...!" yelled Chris and ran after her...

**In training Room**

Nadia burst through the door which made everyone jump and said" Yeah baby, I won...in your face!" Chris just laughed and replied" You had a head start..." Then Hikaru coughed to get Nadia's and Chris attention "If you guys are finish, Nadia choose you opponents" Nadia thought for a while and said "Chris and King" Ryo nodded and said "Okay Bladers get ready" Nadia, Chris and King got out their Beys and said the countdown. The battle begins...

**The battle**

"Okay guys, Nadia's Aqua Amphitrite is a Balance Type bey. So it won't be easy to knock her out" warned Madoka. "Okay Chris don't stand in my way" said King. Chris look at him angrily and "Listen show off...why don't you get out off my way" Then they began to fight. "Umm Guys" said Nadia. Still fighting. Nadia sighed and yelled "Okay, have it your way guys...Amphitrite...HELL RAIN" Then a mermaid with turquoise hair and violet eyes appeared and sends rain off bullet like attacks from above that made Orion and Variares move dangerously close to the edge of the arena. "Would you guys calm down... it's no fun winning so easily when you guys are fighting" Nadia said. Those word provoke both Chris and King. They looked at each other and nodded. "Okay...we're calm...Orion...BARNARD'S LOOP" yelled Chris. "Now face you lose, Nadia...Variares King of Thunderswords" shouted King. Orion and Variares charged at Amphitrite and Nadia yelled" Tidal Barricade" and the attacks where blocked by a blue Barrier. "Not bad guys...but now for the grand finely...Liquid World" shouted Nadia and Amphitrite caused a huge explosion of water. Once the water was gone Orion and Variares lied on the floor. "Nadia won" said Stella. "Great job, Nadia. You guys may leave and someone tell Kiara that tomorrow is her training battle" Ryo said and left with Hikaru and Madoka.

**Somewhere**

"I'm proud of you, Nadia" whispered Kiara and left to her favorite place, the Hills of Mysteries...

**Hallway**

Now Nadia noticed Kiara wasn't there. _"I thought she would come. I think she's still mad at us" Nadia thought and sighed. _"You did it again" said a voice. Nadia turned around and saw Chris. "Oh...hey" said Nadia. "You know you can tell me, whatever bothers you" said Chris in a serious tone. "It's just I thought Kiara would show up" said Nadia. "Why is it so important to you?" asked Chris. "I don't know. It's just from all people here i'm the closest to her" said Nadia. Chris thought for a while before he said" Come on let's bring you to other thoughts, Maybe Kiara needs her time and is just wondering somewhere" with that Chris grab her hand and drag her to the City. "Chris where are you taking me?" Nadia asked curiously. "My favorite place in this City" answered Chris.

**Flora del Grande**

Chris led Nadia to a field full of different kinds of Flowers. "Wow, where are we?" asked Nadia amazed. "In Flora del Grande. A place where I spend my time lying on the grass and look at the sky till the stars come out" said Chris and laid in the soft grass. Nadia smiled and laid herself next to Chris. Both teens laid there in silent and waited for the stars to come out. After a while Nadia turn around to face Chris. "Thanks for bringing me here" the Water Blader said and gave Chris a peek in the cheeks. After Nadia realized what she did, both started to blush and laughed. "You look better when you smile" said Chris. "Thanks" said Nadia and together they walk back to the WBBA headquarters...

* * *

Me: what you guys think?

Nadia: make sure to review

Chris: Hope you enjoyed


	19. Fire, Memory and Friends

Me: Hey people! Only Friday left and then SIX WEEKS FREEDOM!

Kyoya: Woopdidoodledo...

Me: You're a mean guy

Kyoya: Whatever...

Kiara: Muse owns Me and her phone but not MFB or the other OCs...

Kyoya: I'M glad she doesn't...

Me: *Hits Kyoya unconscious with a frying pan*

Kiara: on with the story...

* * *

Fire, Memory and Friends

**Next Morning**

Kiara woke up very early like always, got dressed and left for the Gym. Nadia came late. It was good so Kiara wouldn't have to talk to her. Once she got there, she began with her training. Like practicing Karate or punching the punching bag. But today something was weird. She felt dizzy and collapsed.

**In her dreams...**

Kiara saw a seven-year old version of herself in front of an Orphanage. She was playing Tag with a five-year old girl. Kiara couldn't recognize the girls face nor her voice, but she knew that something is familiar. "Tag your it" said the five-year old brunette. Little Kiara chased after the girl, who was laughing happily. Then suddenly things went blurry and Kiara could here a Male voice calling her Name and a strong grip shaking her slightly...

**Back to reality...**

Kiara opened her eyes and saw Kyoya in front of her. He had a worried look in his Face, so did Nadia and the others. "W-what the hell is going on?" asked Kiara and stood up. "Nadia found you here, unconscious" said Gingka. "What happened?" asked a worried Nadia. "Nothing...I'm fine. Maybe a little tired, but fine" said Kiara. "Should we postpone your training Battle till tomorrow" asked Ryo looking worried like the others. "NO!...I'm fine...I've waited so long for this Battle "shouted Kiara. "You sure?" asked Kyoya. Now Kiara was angry. "Listen Bimbo...Who do you think you are? I'm not some weakling...And if you need a proof, than why don't you and I battle, so I can kick your Bey's ass to space" said Kiara furiously. "If you wish, then fine. But it's only you and me" whispered Kyoya while smirking.

**In training room**

"Three" said Kiara. "Two" said Kyoya. "One...let it rip" shouted both. Both Beys made their first contact before spinning in opposite direction. "Madoka, are you recording this?" asked Ryo. "Yes...and it's amazing Kiara's Flame Solaria is an Attack and Stamina Type Bey" said Madoka. "Ok...let's see what you got, said Kyoya" Leone!" Suddenly Leone was attacking Solaria multiplied times. Kiara just smirked and watched Leone's movements with interest. _"What is she up to" Kyoya thought. _"Kiara, what are you doing?" asked Nadia. "Don't worry. Believe in me as I did in you" said Kiara giving Nadia a smile. The Amphitrite Blader was shocked. _"Does that mean she did watch my battle, yesterday" Nadia asked in her thoughts._ "Now I understand" said Tsubasa and Gin. Everyone, minus Kiara, gave them a questioning look. "Kiara is memorizing Kyoya's and Leone's powers" explained Gin. "Solaria isn't just an Attack type but also a Stamina one. So she can stand Leone's attacks for a long time" added Tsubasa. "B-b-bull! Be careful, Kyoya pal!" shouted Benkei. "Careful isn't in my vocabulary" said Kyoya. "That's the Difference between you and me" said Kiara calmly. "Say what?" asked Kyoya. "You don't think before you attack. You always think you won the battle already, because you think everyone fears you. But let me tell you something. You don't know anything. You don't know how it is to be alone. How it is abounded by everyone. How you have to Beyblade to even live. You don't know how it is to truly lived in the Wild. You were never alone, right? You always had someone by your side. And I don't fear you. Even Yuu and Tithi doesn't, from the fact that they call you Yo-yo. You're not better than the rest of us. You're just an opponent that I'm gonna defeat here and now" Kiara shouted with rage in her voice. Everyone gasp. No one had talk to Kyoya like that. But he didn't show any emotions. He just keep staring at the black-haired girl. "You don't know how it is to lose someone you really care about" the Fire Blader whispered, staring to glow red like Solaria. In that moment Kiara was in a Childhood Memory, she didn't think to think about again...

..."Listen Sierra! No matter what happens. Don't think about me, said the seven-year old Kiara. "But..." the five-year old, now known as Sierra started. "NO!, interrupt Kiara" I promised Mom to give you the life you disserve. And you disserve to be happy and not stay in this shit for the rest of your life. Even of it means without me. Now go, don't turn around and take good care of Jaguar" Sierra looked at the baby-blue bey in her hands, then back to Kiara. The little brunette gave her bid sister a tight hug before turning around, walking slowly to a young couple. That was the last time Kiara saw her little sister...

"Leone...King Lion Tearing Blast!" heard Kiara, Kyoya shouting and a huge tornado spun in Solaria's direction. "Fire Barrier!" shouted Kiara and a red barrier of Fore block the Attack. "That was a big mistake, Lion Breath, said Kiara" Solaria...RISING SUN DANCE!" A lioness appeared and spun around Leone creating a blinding red light. Once the light disappeared, everyone saw, that Leone was lying on the floor while Solaria was spinning around him. The red aura disappeared and Kiara fainted.

**Time Skip**

Kiara woke up in her bed. Nadia was still sleeping in hers. It was morning. So Kiara got up, trying not to wake Nadia up, got dressed and left for the Hills of Mysteries.

**The Hills of Mysteries**

The Hills of Mysteries were three hills behind the WBBA Headquarters. No one knew how it got there and it was always covered in mist. So people just called it the Hills of Mysteries. Kiara was standing on top of the middle Hill. She was holding a white rose in her hands. "I miss you so much, Sierra" whispered the Solaria blader, letting go of the white rose, allowing it to float away. A tear roll down Kiara's Face... and she sighed. "You ok?" asked a female voice. Kiara turned around to see the other Bladers of the Elements with Ashika, Aurora and Dima. The Fire Blader smiled and answered "I'm ok." Nadia sighed and said" We know that there's something wrong, but we're not gonna bother you" Kiara sighed and replied" Thanks Girls. Maybe when the time is right I'll tell you everything" The others nodded in understanding and headed back to the WBBA Headquarters, leaving Kiara alone. "You have great friends, Kiara" said a voice. "You do to. We both just don't recognized it, Kyoya" Kiara said with a smirk. Kyoya laughed and smiled for the first time "Maybe we can be friends" he said shyly. Kiara turned around and sparkling black eyes met ocean blue ones. "Maybe we can" replied the Fire Blader with a smile...

* * *

Me: Longest Chapter ever...

Kiara: Hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as Muse enjoyed writing it

Kyoya: Tell us want ya think...


	20. Fair disaster part1

Me: So peeps my Holidays start today...

Kiara: Muse made it in her master classes

Emma: well congrats muse

Venus: so on with the story

Nadia: Muse doesn't own anything but her OCs

Ninel: Read

Aurora: Review

Jade: And enjoy

* * *

Fair disaster part 1

**Next day in the Training Room**

"So guys...Madoka, Tsubasa, Hikaru and I have analyzed the results of your Training Battles" said Ryo.

"And we are very impressed with what we have" added Hikaru. The Bladers of the Elements looked at them with a questioning face. "Hikaru means, that you guys have a full control on your beys, explained Tsubasa" you guys can even manage to fully awaken your Bey's Bit beast."

"And what should we do to do that?" asked Emma curiously.

"That something we haven't found out jet" said Madoka. Gin, Jade, Kiara and Ninel groaned in frustration. "Great. Now we've found out we could fully awaken our Bey's Bit Beasts, but don't know how" said Gin.

"We're sorry. We did tried our best on it. But it's more complicated than I thought" said Madoka apologizing.

"It's okay. We'll just explore the City while you work on it" suggested Venus.

"Great idea, I need to get out of here" said Jade excited. The others agreed. "So Ninel, where would you like to go?" asked Dima, her sister.

"Hmmm...maybe the..." suddenly Ninel was interrupt by a exited Yuu and Tithi. "Hey Guys, there's a fair today, can we go there" asked Yuu and Tithi pleading on their knees. "I don't see why not, said Ryo" Go and have fun!" Yuu, Tithi, Kenta and Stella jump around of joy while the older blader shook their heads in amusement.

**At the Fair**

The Bladers of the Elements, Kyoya, Chris, Nile, Hyoma, Dynamis, DaShan, Chi Yun, Toby, Zeo, Gingka, Ashika, Aurora, Dima, Kenta, Yuu, Tithi, Stella, Madoka and Tsubasa arrived at the Fair. It was huge! The Bladers decided to go in Groups:

Group1: Kiara, Nadia, Kyoya, Chris, Aurora, Toby and Kenta

Group2: Emma, Victoria, Hyoma, Ashika, Zeo, Stella and Tithi

Group3: Jade, Venus, Dynamis, Nile, Gingka, Madoka and Chi Yun

Group4: Gin, Ninel, Tsubasa, DaShan, Dima, Bao and Yuu

**Group 4 at the Arcade**

"Boom Baby! WE won again!" shouted Gin, Ninel and Dima high fiving each other. They were playing Just Dance 4 for the 5th time and the Girls won every Battle. "This isn't fair" complained Yuu.

"Give it a rest, Yuu" said Tsubasa.

"Yeah Yuu-Yuu. It's just a game. And we'll buy you ice cream" comforted Dima the Libra Blader. Yuu jump up and down in excitement and pulled Tsubasa to the Ice cream shop. The others just laughed and followed them...

**Group 3 at the Roller-coaster**

"I think I'm gonna puke" said Gingka making weird noises. "I told you not to eat before you go here, but no. You, Masamune, King and Benkei had to have an eating contest" complained Jade. In that moment Gingka ran to a nearby trashcan and puked. "Oh Gingka" Madoka sighed and went to him with a water bottle. "They would make a cute couple" said Venus while smiling.

"Yeah and there is another two that would make a good one too" smirked Jade while looking at Venus and Nile. Both teens blushed while Chi Yun was making gagging noises and Dynamis and Jade were laughing...

**Group 2 at the food court**

Victoria was whispering something in Ashika's ear. She nodded and said " Hey Zeo, Stella and Tithi. Wanna go ride a roller-coaster?"

"Sure." said the three and left with Victoria and Ashika leaving Hyoma and Emma alone. "You do know, they only did that to give us some alone time" said Hyoma. Emma blushed and said "Yeah, but I don't mind. It's pretty cool hanging out with you." Now it was Hyoma's turn to blush.

After awhile Hyoma asked shyly "Umm...Emma?"

"Yeah?" the Earth Blader said looking at him with a questioning look.

_"It's now or never" Hyoma thought and took a deep breath._

"I know we don't know each other for so long, but I want you to know that you're really a great person and I wanted to ask if you'll go out with me" Hyoma said in one breath. Emma was shocked. _"He thinks I'm great" she screamed in her thoughts._Then the Earth Blader gave Hyoma a warm smile and said" I would loved to"

"I can understand...wait what?" shouted Hyoma. Emma laughed and replied" That means yes, silly!" The Aries Blader stared at her before giving her I tight hug. "Man, you don't know how happy I am now" he said.

_"You don't know how happy I am" Emma whispered in her thoughts..._

**Group1 at the Karaoke Stage**

"Now for our next Contestants, said the judge" please give a warm applause for Nadia, Aurora and Kiara!" Nadia, Aurora and Kiara (actually being dragged by Nadia and Aurora, step on the stage and grab a microphone and they began to sing

**_Sparks Fly by Taylor_ Swift**

**Nadia**

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

_The Crowd went Wild. Nadia never had this feeling before. She glance at Chris and she notice he was staring at her like the first time they met..._

**All**

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

**Aurora**

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

_Aurora was having the time of her life. She never felt something so liberating as singing. The Phoenix Blader felt Toby staring at her which made her blush... _

**All**

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

**Kiara**

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

_Kiara felt tears coming but she hid it. The last time she sang was when her sister couldn't sleep at night. But it felt good to hear her voice again..._

**All**

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

**All**

The sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

The sparks fly

As the Three girls finished singing the crowd went crazy. "End the winners is..., announces the Judge" Nadia, Aurora and Kiara!" Nadia and Aurora squealed of Joy and ran to Chris and Toby hugging both tightly, which made the two Boys blush. Kiara and Kyoya chuckled and shook their heads. "You sang great, Lion Girl" said Kyoya. Kiara look at him "Lion girl?" asked the Fire Blader.

"Your new nickname..." said Kyoya laughing and Kiara joined in.

**Time skip**

The groups met up at the Farriers Wheel. Suddenly 4 shadow like figures appeared covering the fair in darkness. People started to panic and running around shouting names or other stuff. Only Kiara kept calm "Venus, you're the Blader of Light use it!" she demanded.

"OH yeah, Venus said and launched hey Bey "Venus...Planet's alights!" Then a bat appeared lighting the fair. Once everything was clear, Kiara took out her bey and said "Get ready girls. Whatever that was. It isn't over" The others took their beys out and got ready as creepy jet beautiful voice said "Oh really? You really think, you can defeat us!" The voice laughed and 4 girls appeared out of the shadows...

* * *

Me: Okay guys, little cliffhanger

Kyoya: I think you made me OOC

Me: So what? I can't get a bit of romance out of you when you're playing loner

Kiara: She's got a point

Victoria: Hope you like it...

Ashika and Gin: C ya dudes next Chapter


	21. Fair disaster part 2

Me: I'm Back with cp 16!

Rocky: And we're finally in it

Sierra: Yeah toke you long enough

Me: Whatever...someone do the disclaimer

Belle: Muse doesn't own MFB or the OCs besides Kiara and Sierra

Lorelei: R&R

* * *

Fair disaster part 2

**Last time on Legend of the Elements**

Kiara took out her bey and said "Get ready girls. Whatever that was. It isn't over" The others took their beys out and got ready as a creepy jet beautiful voice said "Oh really? You really think, you can defeat us!" The voice laughed and 4 girls appeared out of the shadows...

**Now**

"Well, Lookie what we have here" said a black-haired girl with blue highlights and dark blue eyes. Dynamis and Nile growled while Stella was hiding behind Dynamis. The Girl laughed.

"What do you think Lorelei. Should we introduce ourselves" asked the blue-eyed, Girl a blood-red eyes. She nodded.

"Well...I'm Belle, the girl said with an evil smirk "and I'm the Blader of hate."

"I'm Rocky. The blader of Death" said the other black-haired girl with pure black evil eyes

"The name is Lorelei. The blader of hell" introduce the black-haired girl with the bloody red eyes. The last girl had chocolate-brown hair and amethyst purple eyes, which seemed very familiar to Kiara.

The girl took a step closer and look straight at Kiara and said "I'm known as...Sierra, the blader of fear. And we are the Daughters of Rago!"

Sierra! That name echoed in Kiara's head and she looked at the purple eyed girl with shock. _"It can't be?!" Kiara thought._ Nadia noticed the shock in the Fire Blader's face and asked" Kia...are you ok?_"_

Kiara snap out of her thoughts and got her bey ready. "I don't know what happen to you. But i know it's not you" she said looking at Sierra.

"Have it your way then...Let it rip!" Sierra shouted and the other Daughters launched their Bey.

"Let it rip!" the Bladers of the Elements in unison.

"Solaria!"

" Amphitrite!"

"Pegasus!"

"Aeolus!"

"Go Phoenix"

"Get em Venus!"

"Keep it up Artemis"

"Icicle Equuleus!"

"Get us if you can!" the daughters if Rago shouted and ran in different directions.

"Okay...Gin! Ninel! Go after Lorelei, ordered Kiara" Venus and Jade. Go after Belle." All four girls nodded and ran in the respective directions.

"Emma and Victoria. You guys go after Rocky, said Nadia looking at Kiara. The Fire Blader nodded" And We're after Sierra". Emma and Victoria nodded and ran after Rocky.

"What about us?" asked Chris. Nadia smiled and said "You guys go. Keep yourself save. We'll deal with this."

"But..." Chris was interrupt by the kiss Nadia gave him. Once they parted, Nadia smiled at Chris who smiled back.

"Come on, Nadia. You can talk to your Boy friend later" said Kiara starting to run after Sierra.

"He's not my Boyfriend" Nadia blushed and ran after Kiara.

**With Gin, Ninel and Lorelei**

The Bladers of Nature and Ice were battling for 5 minutes. But Lorelei's Bey Gloom Musa was to strong. "What are we gonna do know, Ninel" asked Gin frustrated

"I don't know" said Ninel.

"You two are just pathetic, Lorelei shouted" Why don't we just end this. You two can't changes this worlds future. So...Musa...Horrifying Screeching Scream!"

"No!", shouted two male voice and Tsubasa and Da Shan appeared.

"Not gonna happen...Eagle...shining tornado buster!" yelled Tsubasa.

"Zurafa...Strong Arm Smash!" shouted Da Shan. Zurafa and Eagle charged at Musa but she dodge it. "I waste of my time...Musa...Horrifying Screeching Scream!" Then a dark grey girl who was wearing a toga appeared and screech, making the beys to stop spinning. Then Lorelei had a dark bloody red Aura.

"You guys just messed with the wrong person, she said" Musa...Sound Of Hell" Then Musa charged at Zurafa and Eagle causing them to fly 5 feet away. Tsubasa and Da Shan flew with them.

"NO! TSUBASA!" Gin cried.

"DA SHAN!" yelled Ninel. But Tsubasa and Da Shan were knock out and didn't answer.

"Aww...did i hurt your Boyfriends" Lorelei said in fake sadness.

"That's it. You'll be sorry for this..." Gin and Ninel said tears running down there faces.

"You will never hurt Da Shan again" Ninel said with venom in her voice

"You're gonna pay for that" said Gin. Suddenly both began to glow in their respective Aura. Gin in her brownish Aura and Ninel in a bluish-white Aura. Also their beys began to glow and a Women in dark blue and a white colored foal with an electric blue colored mane appeared.

"You called" both said in unison

"Ummm...i" Ninel started

"Don't worry. You we're meant to do that" said the Foal and the bat nodded in agreement.

"No!, Lorelei screamed" That wasn't supposed to happen. I need to get out of here!" with that she disappeared in thin air...

**With Jade, Venus and Belle**

"NO...Nile" cried Venus. Venus and Jade were battling Belle until Nile and Dynamis came and save them from Belle's Special Move.

"What a waste of time" said Belle heartless. Jade was just staring at the unconscious Body of Dynamis.

"Oh well...time to end this...Phoenix life of hatred" yelled Belle. And Phoenix attack merciless, Phoenix and Venus. But Jade, Venus and their Beys suddenly glowed in their respective dark blue and yellowish-white Aura. And a vampire bat and a Phoenix appeared. Belle was shock "No! Rago said this wouldn't happen" with that she disappeared.

"Pathetic" said the Bat and the Phoenix nodded in agreement

"Y-y-you can talk" Venus stuttered

"Of course. This is what it means to have a fully awaken Bey" Phoenix said. And Venus and Jade nodded in understanding.

"What's gonna happen to Nile and Dynamis" Jade asked worried. Then Phoenix and Venus circled around the two boys.

"They're gonna be fine" announce the bit beasts. Jade sighed in relieve and Venus gave Phoenix and Spark Venus a hug...

**With Emma, Victoria and Rocky**

"No Hyoma don't" shouted Emma at the Aries blader.

"Hyoma, it's to dangerous" said Victoria.

"I'm doing this for you, Em ,Hyoma said" Aries...Horn throw destruction!" Rocky just shook her head and said" Idiot...Nemesis...Death Gate!" Nemesis charge at Aries and threw him against a wall. And Hyoma crashed against a Wall.

"HYOMA!" cried Emma tears blurring her view.

"That's it, Your on now. Stand up Emma. We've got an opponent to defeat" said Victoria bravely

"You're right." said Emma and stood up. Both were glowing in a green and white Aura.

"And we're here too", said a voice and Pegasus and Aeolus appeared. They nodded at the Earth and Wind Bladers.

"Shit! I'm outta here. But it isn't over" shouted Rocky and disappeared...

**With Kiara, Nadia and Sierra**

"Muhahahaha...your pathetic little boyfriends are no match for me" said Sierra.

"Why?" asked Kiara. Sierra laughed "You're asking that! It's practically your fault. You said i should leave..."

"You knew why...i promised Mum..." Kiara was interrupt by Sierra

"Don't you dare get Mum involve in this!" the Blader of Fear spat with venom.

"Kiara, you can't let her get away with this" cried Nadia who was holding Chris in her arms. Kiara looked at the Water Blader with a sad face.

"But i can't hurt her, whispered Kiara" She was everything i had..."

"Okay i think i'll get rid of your friend here, Sierra said looking at Nadia " Jaguar infernal darkness...!"

"No you don't" a voice said and a Mermaid appeared. The Mermaid clapped her hands together and a huge water wave appeared charging at Jaguar.

"It can't be! I'll be back" said Sierra and disappeared.

"You really scared her, Amphitrite" said a Lioness

"Thanks, Solaria" said the Mermaid. Then the lioness walked up to were Kyoya and Chris laid unconscious and stroke one paw at their Foreheads.

"They'll be fine" said Amphitrite while smiling at Nadia who was still holding Chris in her Arms. And Nadia smiled back, but her smiled faded when she saw Kiara walking away. Nadia sighed_._

_"Will she ever tell us?" asked Nadia sadly._

* * *

Me: Okay, sad huh?

Solaria: But the good news is...

Amphitrite: We're fully awoken

Me: well c ya guys next cp.


	22. Love is in the air

Me: Hey Guys! Sorry i didn't update Yesterday i was sick.

Kiara: Better sick then dead, right?

Me: Jap

Venus: anyway Muse doesn't own anything except her OCs and the idea

Gin: R&R

Me: Oh and I'm starting to write in povs

* * *

Love is in the air

**A day after the fair**

**Ashika's pov:**

"We've looked everywhere, but no sign of Kiara or the daughters of Rago" said Hikaru. It's been a day since the daughter of Rago attacked and Kiara disappeared without a trail. And the Boys recovered thanks to the help of the Bit Beasts.

"But there must be something" said Aurora.

"I can't believe, Kiara let her get away with it" said Nadia looking out of the window. Everyone sighed and looked at the floor.

"And why would she just leave without telling us?" asked Emma who was looking at Hyoma's injuries. Nadia shrugged. _Why did she leave?_

"There must be something she didn't tell us" i said.

**Ninel's pov:**

"I don't know what she was hiding from us. But one things for sure we can't defeat the Daughter of Rago without her" i stated and left the Room. I just need to get out of here, somewhere i can think. _The River!._

At the River i sat down and stared at the water. "You ok?" asked i familiar voice. I smiled and said "Not really." Da Shan sat beside me and said "Remember what i said, the first time you sat here?" the Chinese Blader asked.

"Yeah you said, that it okay to have fear" i answered.

"Exactly! And i'm always there if you need me" the Zurafa blader said. I gave him a quick hug and whispered" Thank you..."

After awhile Da Shan looked at the Blader of Ice.

"Ninel?" he started.

"Yeah..." i said.

"I-i-i...I Love you, Da Shan whispered " will you go out with me?" I stared at him with mixed emotions. _He Loves me?! _

I leaned forward and gave him a peek on the lips which made both of us blush. "Does that answer your question?" i asked playfully. He grinned and nodded and we both started to laugh.

**Back at the WBBA headquarters**

**Nadia's pov:**

_I can't believe she would leave us! I wish you would just tell us what's wrong with you, Kiara!. _At that moment Chris came in my room. "What do you want?" i snapped at him, regretting it as i saw his shocked face.

"I'm sorry" i apologized. Chris just laughed and pulled me into a hug. I was to shock to respond.

"Don't worry about that Nadia. I will always be there for you" he whispered in my ear. I buried my face in his chest and whispered "I hope for you, that you'll keep it."

**Gin's pov:**

"I just hope she'll come back in time" i said to Tsubasa. Tsubasa just gave me an understanding smile. And my heart began to speed up a little. _I guess i like him more than i want to admit!_

**Venus pov:**

"I'm just glad you're ok. You really scared me to death" i said to Nile who was still in the infirmary.

"Oh...really...Does that mean you like me. Because i do" Nile said while smirking. I smiled at the Egyptian Blader and nodded.

"Great...wanna go out?" he asked with hope in his eyes. I couldn't do more than nod. In that moment i was just happy

**Emma's pov:**

"That was reckless of you!" i shouted at Hyoma still mad at what happen Yesterday. He just smiled and said" People do crazy thing's when there in love" I shook my head and started to laugh.

"You're Crazy. Maybe i should call you Mr. Crazy Pants" i joked.

"Only if i can call you Mrs. Crazy Pants" he repaid and we both started to laugh

**Jade's pov:**

"I wonder where she could be?" I asked Dynamis

"This is the will of the Heavens. She'll come back when it's time" he said and i rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say old man" I joked. Dynamis just shook his head.

**Dima's pov:**

"Don't worry Dima. Kiara is tough. She'll be fine" said Bao trying to comfort me. I sighed and said "I know...It's just weird. Nadia told me that Kiara said she couldn't hurt Sierra, because Sierra was everything she had. And that's really mysterious."

"It is Mysterious but we're also talking about Kiara. Mysterious itself" joked Bao making me laugh.

"You're right" I said

**Aurora's pov:**

"Any news yet?" i asked Toby. He shook his head and sat down. "NO sign or clue where Kiara could be" Toby said.

"Okay...it's official...We're doomed. The Bladers of the Elements can't defeat the Daughters of Rago without Kiara. She's the Blader of the Element Fire" i stated.

"No! Don't give up! They won the battle but not the war. Kiara will come back when the time is right. Masamune and Zeo came on time to remind me on who i really was" he said. I sighed and replied" Alright. I hope she comes on time"

**On the Hills of Mysteries**

**Kyoya's pov:**

_Where are you? Why did you leave? So many mysteries unsolved...But i'll find you, Kiara! I promise!_

**Somewhere on a abounded Building **

A hooded figure was sitting in the roof thinking about what happened. Memories came in her mind only to be replaced by other ones. She remembered the time when people told her being the Blader of Fire. The time she battled. Her Sister. She felt tears rolling down her face mixing up with the rain that came. She could feel that a storm was coming but didn't mind it...

_"Not this time" the hooded figure thought..._

* * *

Me: really sorry for the short chapter? The next one will be longer, bye


	23. Safe and Sound

Me: hey my awesome, really awesome readers! Here's cp 18

Kiara: hope you like it!

Me: and thanks again for the great reviews. Also great big thanks to GalaxyPegasus14 for the Advised.

Sierra: Muse doesn't own anything except her OCs and the Idea

Me: on with the story...the title was inspired by Taylor Swifts Safe and Sound

* * *

Safe and Sound

**Somewhere**

A hooded figure was walking down the streets of Rock City her hometown. She remembered all the Memories she had here. The Day she ran away from the Orphanage and the day she had her first Battle. And also the day her Mother died...

..."Kiara I'm not gonna make it, said a woman with black hair and amethyst purple eyes" take care my sweet..."

"Mum no...we've already lost dad not you too, please mum you have to make it. And what about Sierra." cried a six-year old Kiara.

"Kiara...listen you're a strong and independent Girl. You can survive without me. But Sierra...promise me to give her the life she disserve. In one she can be happy with" said the woman. Little Kiara just nodded and hold back her tears.

"Good Girl. You're just like your Father. Good bye my sweet little Lioness" with that the woman stopped to breath...

"I hope you're happy mum. I did what you told me" whispered Kiara.

"You know running away won't solve your problems" said a voice coming from Kiara's bey and a Lioness came out.

"Just leave me alone, Solaria" Kiara said trying to meet the Lioness eyes.

"Oh in that you're good, Huh?" said Solaria.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiara annoyed

"I mean...you're good at pushing people away who cares about you, said the Lioness" Like Nadia. That girl really cares and all you do is run from it. Or that Kyoya boy. He cares too, even if he doesn't show it"

"What di you want me to do then?" asked the Fire Blader.

"I want you to be the Lioness, that you are, said Solaria in a soft voice" The Fierce and Proud one. The one who never backs away. The one who can open her heart a little" that made Kiara scoff.

"Why don't you sing what's on your mind. you always sang when you were confused" advised the Lioness. Kiara stared at the Lioness for awhile than took a deep breath and sang...

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_ When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_ When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_ I remember you said, _  
_ Don't leave me here alone_  
_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_ Just close your eyes_  
_ The sun is going down_  
_ You'll be alright_  
_ No one can hurt you now_  
_ Come, morning light_  
_ You and I'll be safe and sound_

_ Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_ Everything's on fire_  
_ The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_ Hold on to this lullaby_  
_ Even when the music's gone, gone..._

Rain began to fall. But Kiara only looked up and smiled while singing

_ Just close your eyes_  
_ The sun is going down_  
_ You'll be alright_  
_ No one can hurt you now_  
_ Come, morning light_  
_ You and I'll be safe and sound_

_ Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh..._  
_ la la (la la)_  
_ la la (la la)_  
_ Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh..._  
_ la la (la la)_

_ Just close your eyes_  
_ You'll be alright_  
_ Come, morning light,_  
_ You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_ Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh..._

"There. Are you feeling better?" asked Solaria. Kiara just smiled and hug the Lioness.

"Thank you" she whispered.

**At the WBBA Headquarters**

"Still no sign, huh?" asked Ashika. Ryo shook his head.

"No, but we're not giving up" Ryo said.

"You don't have to" said a voice and everyone turned around to face a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" asked Aurora. The figure chuckled.

"A pity you guys forgot me after one day" said the figure.

"Quit the playing, Kiara" Kyoya said from the back of the room.

"What playing, Kyoya?" asked the figure innocently, taking of the hood revealing Kiara's face.

"KIARA!" everyone shouted in surprised.

"Jeez, people. I was only gone for a day" Kiara stated and sat down beside Nadia.

"Kiara, we were worried!" shouted Dima.

"I know. And I'm sorry. So you guys wanna hear the whole story?" Kiara said and everyone nodded.

"Okay...it was 8 years ago...

**Flashback**

In an Orphanage in Rock City, two girls were playing tag...

"Tag you're it" shouted a five-year old Sierra while giggling. The seven-year old Kiara just laughed and chased after her little sister. Then suddenly a nun came out and shouted" Sierra here is a couple who would like to see you!" Little Sierra looked at Kiara who nodded. Then she went inside. _"It's great, Sierra is happy again" Kiara thought. _She also went inside to see Sierra talking to a young couple. And by the looks of their cloths, they must be wealthy.

"So Sierra, would you like to come with us?" asked the woman

"Ummm...what about my sister?" asked Sierra.

"Your sister is meant for another family" said the nun

"Oh...but..." Sierra started but ran to Kiara who was leaning by the door.

"Kiara, that couple want to adopt me. But i don't want to leave you" said Sierra. Kiara looked down to her Sister and gave her a hug.

"I heard everything and listen Sierra! No matter what happens. Don't think about me, said the seven-year old Kiara.

"But..." the five-year old, now known as Sierra started.

"NO!, interrupt Kiara" I promised Mom to give you the life you disserve. And you disserve to be happy and not stay in this shit for the rest of your life. Even of it means without me. Now go, don't turn around and take good care of Jaguar" Sierra looked at the baby-blue bey in her hands, then back to Kiara. The little brunette gave her bid sister a tight hug before turning around, walking slowly to a young couple. That was the last time Kiara saw her little sister.

And it was a lie. Months have passed and nobody came for Kiara, so she decided to leave...

**Flashback ends**

"So you guys understand, now?" said Kiara looking in the round. They all nodded. _"That's why she seems always cold" thought Aurora_

_"I would have act the same" thought Ninel while looking at Dima._

Suddenly the Earth began to shake and the clouds went darker.

"Oh...no" said Dynamis.

"Dynamis, what's wrong" asked Jade worried.

"The daughters of Rago, they're gonna attack. Soon" said the Jupiter Blader.

"We've located them on an Island near Australia" said Hikaru.

"Okay...Ladies. This is your chance" said Ryo.

"We're coming with them" said the legendary Bladers.

"No! Those who are not a Blader of the Elements, stay here" said Gin

"But..." started Da Shan.

"No! The last time you tried to help us. You nearly killed yourself" shouted Ninel. Then all started to argue.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" yelled Victoria. Everyone fell silent.

"Good...Like Gin said: Those who are not a Blader of the Elements, stay here. And that's final! Now say goodbye to your love ones and we're leaving in 3 minutes" said Victoria.

"How will you get there anyway?" asked Kenta. Then the Bit Beasts appeared.

"Per teleport" said Artemis

"Okay...well take care Em" said Hyoma while giving Emma.

"I will don't worry" said Emma. All the Bladers of the Elements minus Kiara and Victoria gave their love ones a hug and a goodbye.

"I don't even have to tell you to be careful right?" said Kyoya looking at Kiara with a worried expression.

"I'll be careful, Kovu" said Kiara with a smile.

"Kovu?" asked Kyoya confused.

"Yeah your new nickname. I got the idea from Lion King: Simba's pride. And it match my name" Kiara said giving the Leone blader a hug and a kiss on the cheeks.

"Okay...Girls. Time to roll" Kiara said while the Bit beasts where making a portal. The Bladers of the Elements step inside and with a flash they were gone...

* * *

Me: Okay that's all for today and i guess 3 more chapters till the end!

Kiara: See ya next chapter


	24. The War

Me: hey I'm back! But well this is the last cp before I'm going (forced) to a behave camp(didn't know, that exists) for the next 2-4 days.

Kiara: her dad forced her, because he didn't like her attitude.

Me: for crying out loud, I'm a TOMBOY! What does that idiot expect? That i wear dresses and skirts?

Sierra: well anyways enjoy cp 19

Lorelei: Muse doesn't (as usual) own anything but the idea and her OCs

Rocky, Jade and Belle: read, review and enjoy

* * *

The War

**On the Island**

A flash of different Colors appears on an island, revealing 8 girls and 8 ghost like figures.

"Where are we anyway?" asked the ice blader, Ninel.

"In Hell island, where the ancestors of the daughters of Rago used to live" answered a foal, named Equuleus.

"Great. What know?" said the Nature Blader, Gin.

"I guess we look for the daughters in groups again" suggest Victoria, the Wind Blader.

"Not i bad idea. I suggest we also stay in the same groups as before" said Venus, the Light Blader.

"And look for the same daughters" added Emma, the Earth Blader.

"I think we should change on which daughter we're looking for" said Jade, the darkness Blader.

"Why?" asked the Fire Blader, Kiara.

"Because, the last time you hesitated. We don't want you to go through that pain again" answered the Water Blader, Nadia.

"No...it's better me than anyone else. I have to try to get Sierra back" said Kiara with pain in her voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Artemis

"Artemis, if she want's then let her. It's her sister after all" said Solaria. And the other Bit Beasts nodded returning back in their respective Beyblade.

"Alright...same group, same person" said Venus and the others nodded.

**Somewhere**

"They really think they can defeat us! How pathetic!" said Rocky, the Death Blader.

"I know, right?" replied the blader of hate, Belle.

"So...same person, same group?" asked Lorelei, the blader of Hell. Sierra, the blader of fear nodded.

"Yes. I still have unfinished business with my beloved Sister" the 12-year old brunette said with an evil grin.

"Alright..." the other three chuckled evilly and left...

**With Emma and Victoria**

The two girls where wandering around the island, but still no sign of the Blader of Death.

"Careful, Tori. I don't like the silent" said Emma

"Me neither " the 16-year old blonde.

"Aww...is Blondie scared of the dark" said an evil voice and Rocky appeared out of the shadows. The two girls got out their beys.

"Well...then a bey battle it is" replied Rocky in a fake sweet voice and got hers out.

"Let it rip!" the three girls said in unison ignoring the countdown.

"Go Cyclone Aeolus!" yelled Victoria and a young man with pale skin and long silver hair with a pale green tint and a very thick, pointed fringe that covers one half of his face appeared.

"Get her, Pegasus" shouted Emma and a greenish Pegasus appeared.

"Pathetic...Go Nemesis!" yelled Rocky and a dark Magician appeared

"Just tell us what to do and it's done" said Aeolus and Pegasus.

"You really think you can defeat me" shouted Nemesis while laughing evilly.

"Okay, Emma. Any plan?" asked Victoria while looking up and the glaring bey spirits.

"Umm...only one...we have to work together" answered Emma.

"Would you guys quit the talking. I still have a world to turn in darkness, Rocky said" So let's finish this...Nemesis...Death Gate."

"As you wish" said Nemesis with and evil grin. Suddenly Nemesis created a huge gate and the doors sprang open pulling Pegasus in it.

"No...!" cried Pegasus trying to resist getting pulled in.

"Oh no you don't...Aeolus...AIR BOMB" shouted Victoria.

"Right away" said Aeolus, swirling on hand in the air creating a huge whirlwind. He fires it at the Gate to close it. Pegasus escape!

"Okay time to get rid of the gate...Pegasus...STAR WING ASSAULT!" shouted Emma. Pegasus nodded and rose in the air and smack down on the gate causing it to break.

"Why you..."started Rocky but paused, clutching the necklace she had on (It's like the one Dynamis had). Then Victoria had and idea.

"Emma, we have to defeat her in order to destroy that necklace. Remember what Dynamis told us. It was the same with him. He also had the Necklace, from the Hades curse" said Victoria. Emma looked closely at the black-haired blader and noticed the necklace too.

"You're right. What about a join special move?" Emma suggest.

"You just read my mind" said Victoria with a smile.

"Oh no way in hell, said Rocky turning back in her evil self" Nemesis...God of Destruction!" Then a shadow like figure with blood-red glowing eyes appeared.

"You little worms won't defeat the great God of destruction" said the figure and punched both Aeolus and Pegasus to the ground and causing Emma and Victoria to cry out in pain as they also fell.

"E-E-Emma what are we gonna do" asked an exhausted Victoria

"I-i-i don't know" said Emma trying to stand up. Both were covered in dirt and bruises and their clothes where slightly ripped .

"Don't give up. We still got enough power for one special move" Pegasus said while helping Aeolus up who nodded in agreement. Both girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright ready Tori?" asked Emma who help the wind blader up. She nodded.

"Ready as i would ever be" said Victoria.

"Okay PEGASUS" shouted Emma

"AEOLUS!" yelled Victoria. Both girls and bey started to glow.

"Join...special move...WILD EARTH AIR BLAST!" both shouted in unison. Then Aeolus was riding on Pegasus. Aeolus made a sword out of air and Pegasus was sending bullet like attacks with his wings. Both met their target and a huge explosion was created causing Rocky, Emma and Victoria to fall on the ground. Victoria was the first to recover. She ran to Emma shaking her awake. Emma opened her eyes and asked "Did we make it?" Victoria looked around to see Nemesis, Aeolus and Pegasus on the floor motionless and badly damage. Then the Wind blader looked back to her brunette friend, who already sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, but Madoka would have a lot of repairing to do" smiled Victoria grabbing both Aeolus and Pegasus, giving Pegasus to its owner. Then both girls looked back at Rocky, who slowly woke up. The Black-haired girls Aura changed and the necklace laid in pieces next to her.

"Where am i?" asked Rocky looking around

"You don't remember anything, right" Victoria carefully asked. Rocky shook her head.

"All that i can remember was screaming in pain and a creepy voice calling out to me" Rocky confessed.

"Alright. We'll explain everything. But we need to find the others first" said Emma helping Rocky up and giving her Nemesis...

**Same time with Venus and Jade**

"Where could she be?" asked Venus.

"Beats me" said Jade.

"Why not look up!" said a teasing voice from up a tree. Jade and Venus looked up and saw Belle smiling evilly from a tree. Both girls got their Bey ready and Belle didn't even hesitate and already launched hers.

"Let it rip!" yelled Jade and Venus.

"SPARK VENUS"

"PHOENIX OF FIRE"

"LIGHTING PHOENIX"

A vampire Bat, a dark red Phoenix and a lightning blue Phoenix appeared.

"Go Phoenix..." yelled Jade. And Phoenix of Fire charged at Lighting Phoenix attacking it with its claws.

"Is that the best you got?...Lightning Phoenix...lightning Barrier" shouted Belle glowing a dark blue aura and the blue phoenix created a lighting bolt that caused the red Phoenix to back away and Jade fell on the floor.

"Argh...shit" said Jade standing back on her feet. She also had bruises on her leg

"Are you ok?" asked Venus worried. The 14-year old redhead nodded and looked up to the fighting bey spirits clashing against each other.

"Okay...Spark Venus...Sound Waves!" yelled Venus. The Bat nodded it's head and opened it's mouth creating sound waves, causing the blue Phoenix to back away screeching in pain.

"Phoenix Lighting Roar!" yelled Belle and the Phoenix roared causing the sound waves to break and Spark Venus to fall to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Venus from the sudden pain.

"Venus, you ok?" asked Jade running to her bluenette friend.

"I'm okay. But what are we gonna do know?" said Venus with a worried and tired expression. The redhead thought for a while. _"There must be something?" the blader of darkness thought. _Then it hit her! Jade looked closely at Belle and noticed the Necklace that looked exactly like Dynamis describe his when he was under the hades cures.

"I got it!, said Jade, but Venus just gave her a questioning look. Jade rolled her eyes "The Necklace! It looked like the one Dynamis described." Venus face lit up as she understood what jade was telling her and she nodded.

"All we have to do is a join special move" Jade explained.

"Like that's gonna stop!" Belle laughed.

"Venus?" Venus gave the Bat a questioning look and the bat nodded and smiled

"I've got enough power for a powerful special move" said the Bat

"You ready...Phoenix?" asked Jade looking at the red Phoenix.

"Anytime!" the Phoenix smiled.

"Okay...Venus!"

"Phoenix!"

"Join special move... LIGHT DARKNESS REVERSE!" both girls said in unison while glowing. The Bat and the red Phoenix rose in the air making a swirl and diving down to hit the blue phoenix. They met their target and blue, yellow and dark red surrounded the girls causing them to fall on the ground.

Jade was the first to recover and she shook Venus by the shoulder to wake the Light Blader up and ran to Belle to check if it worked. And it did. The Necklace laid broken beside the ravenette.

"Is she ok?" asked Venus looking at Belle. Then Belle's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"What happen?" asked the ravenette while rubbing her head.

"Long Story. But we'll explain everything, when we find our friends" said Jade while grabbing the broken Beys and Venus helped Belle up.

**With Nadia and Kiara after the Explosion**

"What was that?" asked Nadia.

"I don't know, but we should check it out" said Kiara and ran in the direction of the explosion, Nadia running after her. But they were suddenly stopped by a baby-blue Bey. Both girls jumped at the side and saw Sierra standing on a rock catching her bey as it flew in her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sierra asked evilly. Kiara growled and got her bey ready. Nadia did the same.

"We were looking for you" said Kiara smirking, forgetting her shock.

"I'm flattered" said Sierra fake smiling.

"Then let's started shall we?" Kiara asked.

"Sure" said Sierra.

"Let it rip!" the 3 girls said in unison.

"SOLARIA"

"AMPHITRITE"

"JAGUAR"

A reddish-purple Lioness, a turquoise Mermaid and a baby-blue Jaguar appeared.

"Attack now Solaria" yelled Kiara.

"Go Amphitrite" shouted Nadia.

"Dodge Jaguar" demanded Sierra.

Both Solaria and Amphitrite kept attacking Jaguar but miss.

"Amphitrite, go to the left. I'll take the right" shouted Solaria.

"On it" said the Mermaid going to the left. And Jaguar was trying to escape but failed.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Solaria, the Jaguar.

"Okay I've had enough!...Jaguar...INFERNAL DARKNESS!" shouted Sierra.

"Sorry...that was my call" said Jaguar while smirking. Then she spun around hitting Solaria and Amphitrite with dark rays.

"AHHHH!" Kiara and Nadia screamed feeling the Beys pain as both their Beys fell to the ground. But both bey spirits stood up immediately.

"Solaria, look at that necklace on the girl's neck" Amphitrite said pointing at it. The Lioness thought for a while, then it hit her.

"Kiara! You and Nadia have to do a join special move" Solaria said and both girls nodded.

"Not on my watch...Jaguar...FEAR OF INFINITY!" screamed the blader of Fear. Then Jaguar swiped her claws multiplied times at Solaria and she fell to the ground.

"AHHHH!" the 14-year old fire blader screamed clutching her head. _Kiara was seeing the thing she was always afraid of, love and care. The things she never really had._

"Amphitrite...Liquid World" shouted Nadia. And Amphitrite clap her hand, creating a huge water explosion, washing Jaguar away from Solaria. Solaria shook herself and nodded her head as in a thank you. Also Kiara stopped screaming and smiled at Nadia.

"Okay...play time is over. Solaria, Nadia and Amphitrite, are you guys ready?" asked Kiara growling at Sierra. All tree nodded their heads.

"Solaria!"

"Amphitrite"

"Join special move...YING YANG GRAVITY!" the glowing Fire and Water blader said in unison. Solaria's Headpiece and Amphitrite Shell began to glow and a Ying Yang like fire and water ball appeared. It spun around Jaguar and a pillar of red and blue lights shot up the sky, causing Nadia and Kiara to duck. Once the light disappeared both girls saw their bey slightly damage and Sierra lying there the Necklace broken.

"SIERRA!" called out Kiara and ran to her. Sierra opened her eyes looking at the girl, who looks so familiar to her.

"What happened here?" asked the 12-year old brunette.

"Long story...short i'm happy to have you back" said Kiara not really knowing if Sierra would still remember her.

"Well what ever it was. I'm happy to see you again, after 8 years. Kiara" smiled the brunette at her older Sister.

"Me too" whispered Kiara while hugging Sierra, who hugged back. _"Finally! I'm so happy for Kia" Nadia thought smiling._ Then Nadia heard footsteps and turned around to see Emma, Victoria, Jade and Venus together with Belle and Rocky.

"Sierra!" Belle and Rocky yelled running to their brunette friend, who was trying to stand up with the help of Kiara. Then suddenly there was another explosion, coming from a Temple like building.

"Come on" yelled Kiara running in the direction of the explosion and the others followed her.

**With Ninel and Gin before the Explosion**

"You two are no match for me! Go Gloom Musa..." said the blader of Hell.

"Dodge Artemis" yelled Gin.

"Get away Equuleus" shouted Ninel. Artemis and Equuleus tried but Musa had them both targeted.

"This is insane...she doesn't want to quit" said Ninel breathing heavily and Gin nodded. Both where covered with bruises and their clothes were ripped.

"Okay I've got enough! Artemis...Arching queen's guidance!" shouted the blader of darkness. Artemis then shoots up in the air along with Musa.

"Bad move...Musa...Sound of Hell!" shouted Lorelei.

"No! Equuleus...Dark Blizzard!" screamed Ninel.

"Dodge Musa" yelled Lorelei knowing, that move would be dangerous.

"Artemis, what should we do?" asked and exhausted Equuleus. Artemis thought for a while and saw the necklace.

"The necklace, Equuleus. We have to destroy that first" said Artemis.

"So you mean a join special move?" asked Equuleus and Artemis nodded.

"Okay i think we can mange that" said Gin and Ninel nodded in agreement.

"Equuleus!"

"Artemis!"

"Ice arrows of Nature" both said in unison while glowing. Equuleus spins around creating Ice arrows while Artemis shoots them. A huge explosion was caused and Ninel, Gin and Lorelei fell unconscious to the floor. IT that moment the others came.

"Wow, looks like it wasn't easy" said Jade.

"Neither for us" stated Victoria. All the Girls were covered in blood and bruises and their clothes were ripped too.

"No time for talking this temple is about to crash. Someone help me with Gin while the others grab Ninel and Lorelei. We need to get out of here" Kiara ordered. Rocky, Belle and Sierra grab Lorelei. While Emma, Victoria and Jade grab Ninel. And Nadia and Venus helped Kiara with Gin.

"Okay...Nadia, do you have their Beys, asked Kiara and Nadia nodded "Good, can you guys teleport us home?" The Bit Beasts nodded and created the Portal and with a flash they were gone before the temple could collapse...

* * *

Me: Phew...I broke my record

Kiara: whatever shouldn't you pack for camp.

Me: oh shit...see ya

Kiara: bye


	25. Mission Complete

Me: Hey my beloved Fanfiction World, I'm back from the Death.

Kiara: About time...

Me: why did I create you again.?

Sierra: okay before they start to fight. Have fun reading cp 20. Muse doesn't own MFB or the other OCs

Ninel: R&R

* * *

Mission Complete

**At the WBBA Headquarters**

"They've been gone for 3 hours know, stated Kenta slight worried"What if..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" interrupt Chris frustrated. Kenta fell in silent and looked at the floor.

"Hikaru did you get something?" asked Da Shan.

"No, ever since the first explosion our sensors have been interrupt" said Hikaru.

"We shouldn't have let them leave without us" said Tsubasa. That made Kyoya scoff and Tsubasa gave him a death glare.

"What did you say, Lion Breath?" asked Tsubasa angrily. Kyoya stood up.

"You should listen to yourself. Do you even trust on Gin's own power"stated Kyoya.

"Of course i do. I'm only worried" said Tsubasa.

"Well you can stop worrying and help us here" said a female voice behind them. Everyone turned around to see the Bladers of the Elements and the Daughters of Rago standing there covered in blood and dirt.

"Don't just stand there and stare, like if we've grown another head. Now help us, Ninel and Lorelei are still unconscious." demanded Gin. Da Shan ran over and pick up Ninel bridal style and Benkei help Lorelei up, who was conscious again. While Nadia went over to Madoka, handing her the beys. Madoka looked at the broken Beys with shock.

"Can you fix them?" asked Nadia.

"Sure. I can!" said Madoka. Starting to fix Gloom Musa.

"You guys have a lot to explain" said Ryo and the girls began to explain...

**After the girls explained**

"Wow...that was tough" Yuu and Tithi said.

"I'm just glad to be back to normal" stated Lorelei. And Rocky, Belle and Sierra nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you guys are okay" said Da Shan.

"Yeah me too" agreed Ninel.

"Let's just hope something like this doesn't happen again" Emma said and everyone nodded in agreement

"And if it does happen again. My Leone and i will crush them to bits" exclaimed Kyoya

"Oh really. The last time you fought i nearly killed you" Sierra smirked.

"You're just like your Sister" Kyoya growled.

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment from the fact that you like her" Sierra said teasing the Leone Blader. Kyoya just rolled his eyes and left.

"I think he's mad" Kiara said trying to hold her laugh.

"Do i look like i care? But honestly if that guy tries to hurt you. He'll be dead meat" Sierra said.

"Well girls it's late we should go to sleep" said Venus trying to hold a yawn. And Everyone agreed...

_So that, my Dear Friends was the Legend of The Elements. _

_The Story of 8 Girls with the power of the Elements..._

_**The End**_

* * *

Me: I know short but don't worry there will be and epilogue. But I'll need some info's from the OCs owners. The Timeline will be 15 years later

The infos are:

-how you're OCs look

-what they are then

-if they are married with their crushes

-if they have Kids (Full description please. That means: Name, Age, Gender, personality, if they have a bey or not...)

Kiara: c ya Peoples


	26. Announcement

Hey guys,

I've got an announcement to make:

for my next story **The Guardians **i'm gonna make a little contest.

PM if you're participating.

Concept: A complete random and insane One-Shot

Deadline: The 14th of August (You've got a month)

Prize: the 4 best ones get to sand me a OC as 4 of 6 main Characters and the permission to use Sierra(my OC).

Thank you for your interest

Muse

* * *

preview of epilogue:

"Regina Evelyn Tategami, get off you brother, NOW!" Kiara shouted as her 6-year old daughter Regina, also know as Rage tackled her twin Brother Ryan.

"Yeah Rage, you heard Mom. Now get of me!" Ryan yelled.

"Jeez...chill Ryan i was only playing" said Rage and Ryan scoffed.

It's been 15 years since the Legend of the Elements and Kiara learned to love again...


	27. Epilogue: 15 years later

**Me: Okay guys last chapter. I want to thank all of you for taking your time reading this story and i want to thank those who lend me their OCs**

**TSwiftMFB. Lover**

**Babybluestar**

**CHOCOLATE LOVER 360**

**Tiger demon of light**

**Lavender Rose of Faith**

**KyoyaXSandra**

**AnimeEmma**

**KazarinaIceAngel12**

** and CrimsonNeptune**

**You guys are awesome **

* * *

**Epilogue (rewrote)**

**15 years later**

It's been 15 years since the Legend of the Elements and all Bladers lived their lives in harmony.

**In Africa; Rock City**

"Regina Evelyn Tategami, got off your brother, NOW!" shouted a 30-year old Woman at her 6-year old daughter. She had silky-black hair and pure black eyes. Yes, you have guess right. The woman is Kiara Setoji. But now known as Kiara Tategami. Kiara learned to love and care again with the help of a certain Leone Blader, Kyoya Tategami. They were the parents of Ryan and Regina, also known as Rage, Tategami. Ryan looked just like his father except for the scars and he had Kiara's eyes. Rage on the other hand was a miniature version of Kiara except she had her fathers ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah Rage. You heard Mom. Now get off me" yelled Ryan

"Jeez...Ryan, chill. I was only playing" said Rage..

"Now you two behave or your mother would go insane" joked the now 31-year old, Kyoya.

"I'll show you insane..." yelled Kiara trying to hit the Leone blader.

"I hope we're not disturbing" said a cheerful voice. Kiara turned around to see her sister with her husband Kenta and their 4-year old daughter, Alexis. Alexis has Kenta's green hair but Sierra's amethyst purple eyes.

"Sierra, nice to see you again" greeted Kiara while hugging her sister.

"So did you give it to them already" asked Kenta earning a death glare from Kyoya.

"Daddy, what is uncle Kenta talking about" asked Ryan.

"Well i guess we have to give it to you them" said Kyoya while pulling out two beys. One was red while the other one was green.

"Here Rage, this is Fang Lioness. A Defense and Stamina type bey" Kiara said while giving her the green bey.

"And this is Flame Leone. An Attack and Balance type bey. Take good care off it" said Kyoya while giving Ryan the red bey.

"Cool!" Ryan and Rage said in unison.

"Daddy and uncle Kenta teach us to battle" Rage demanded which made both greenettes laugh.

"Of course. Come on you two" Kenta said...

**In Spain; La Cournna**

The know 32-year old Russian-Spaniard, Ninel Velasquez was celebrating her 8th wedding anniversary along with her husband Da Shan Wang and their children in a field that had a table filled with food and drinks.

Ninel had changed over the years. Now she has elbow length hair that is tied into a side braid. Her skin becomes slight darker (like a pale tan color) due to being in the sun for quite sometime. Ninel was wearing a green and white floral knee-length short-sleeved kimono styled dress with a pair of white heels.

"Mom, when is aunt Megumi and uncle Bao coming" asked the 5-year old Xiaozhi Wang Velasquez. Xiaozhi looks like her mother with her goldenrod colored eyes and black colored haired. She has shoulder length black colored haired is straighten and loose with a white headband. As for her skin tone color, she has fair skin like her father. She also acts like Da Shan. She was wearing a purple sleeveless floral dress that reaches up to her knees and pair of silver strapped sandals on. Her father gave Xiaozhi a Beyblade, which is a Solar Xihe.

"Yeah we've been waiting for ages" complained the 4-year Anastassia Wang Velasquez. Anastassia looks like her father with her emerald-green colored eyes and black colored haired. She has shoulder length black colored haired is curly and loose and she was wearing a light orange headband over it.. As her for skin tone color, she has fair skin like her father. But she has her mothers personalities. She was wearing a pink and light orange sleeveless floral dress that reaches up to her knees. Her bey was giving to her from her father, which is a Lunar Chang'e.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" said Ninel while holding the 3-weeks old Yaozu Wang Velasquez. Yaozu does have a slight resemblance to his mother, but he has blue colored eyes (all babies are blue until after 8 months old) and a full set of short, thick black hair. Yaozu wears a white one piece bodysuit for babies with a green and black plaid front buttoned shirt on with a pair of black shorts on. Yaozu wears a pair of white socks on since he not walking at this age.

"Yeah I'm here" said a female voice and Dima, well now known as Megumi, since she legally changed her name. Megumi has elbow length black colored haired that she ties into a normal braid. She still has her fair colored skin, but she a tattoo on her back that says Miyoung (her daughter's name) in Japanese Kanji. Megumi wears a light blue short-sleeved kimono style knee-length dress with a white headband over her head. As for shoes, she prefers to wear a pair of white pumps.

"Well it's nice to see you guys again" said Bao who was holding his 3-year old daughter, Miyoung Velasquez Bychkov. Miyoung has her mother azure colored eyes, but her father intense red colored hair. She has shoulder length intense red colored haired is curly and loose.. As her for skin tone color, she has fair skin like her father and her mother. Outfit: She was wearing a white sleeveless party dress with a purple waist belt and reaches up to her knees and pair of purple ballet flats on. Miyoung has a Beyblade and it's a called a Gem Yousei 230WD.

"Well happy 8th wedding anniversary, Ninel" said Megumi while hugging her sister...

**In Japan; Metal City**

"Tsubasa, i think we're finish for today" said the now 32-year old Gin Otori. Gin has changed over the years. Her hair is now shoulder length and she curls it every once in a while. She has become a little less tan than she used to be due to the fact that she isn't constantly outside battling people. She wears a purple tank top underneath black three-quarter sleeve jacket that reaches her ribs, along with denim skinny jeans with ripped knees and purple slouch boots. Her accessories consist of a pair of hoop earrings, a gold diamond wedding ring, her silver locket and her black and white fingerless gloves. Gin is the vice director of the WBBA.

"No Shou, leave me alone" screamed the 5-year old Riku Otori, who was being bullied by her older brother Shou Otori.

"Shou leave your sister alone" shouted Tsubasa. A 7-year old boy was pulling his sister's hair.

"Shou...WOULD YOU QUIT IT!" yelled Gin slightly mad.

"Argh...fine" said Shou and left.

"Thanks Mom" Riku said.

"It's okay sweetie" Gin said gently.

"Mr. and Ms. Otori i have finish the rest of the paper works" said Emma the assistant.

"Okay Em. You may go" said Gin

"Okay i'm already gone" replied Emma.

"Emma?" Riku said while nudging on Emma's shirt

"Yes, Riku?" Emma said kneeing down to Riku's level.

"Can Noeru , battle me?" Riku asked while the 6-year old twins Noeru and Utsukushi where mouthing please. Emma giggled.

"Sure they can" Emma said.

"Yes my Clay Aries will defeat you" exclaimed Noeru.

"Yeah right, my Eternal Virgo, will crush you" said Riku while holding out her bey. All three adults began to laugh...

**In America; New York**

"So Aurora, is it true that you and Nadia are going to start on a new single?" asked a random Reporter. Aurora didn't change for the past 15 years neither did Nadia. Although her hair is a bit darker than before.

"Yes, right know we're working on it" Aurora said.

"And we hope you guys will like it. It's called Legendary" said Nadia. Once the reporters left both sighed in relief.

"Thank god they're gone" Nadia said. And Aurora nodded in agreement.

"Mummy...Mummy!" three voices said as three little Kids appeared.

"Mummy, you where great" said the 9-year old Daniel Ryder, also known as Danny. He has shaggy silver hair ,emerald eyes and pale skin like his parents. And Toby gave him a bey named Phantom Wolf BD145RF, that he never really takes out of his hands. The other two kids where Ariella Rose, also known as Aria. She has shiny violet hair that reaches past her waist and bright blue eyes. Like the rest of her family, she has a pale skin with a birthmark of a heart on the side of her neck. Her bey is Seraphim Angel TH170WD. And her Twin sister Arielle Lily also known as Ariel. She has shiny violet hair that reaches past her waist and bright blue eyes. Like the rest of her family, she has a pale skin with a birthmark of a dove on the side of her neck. Her bey is Harmony Dove TH170RDF.

"Danny is right, you where awesome" said Toby, Aurora's husband who was followed by Nadia's Boyfriend Chris.

"Yeah...you where great Dia" said Chris slight distracted.

"Chris, what's wrong?" asked Nadia who was worried. Chris sighed and got to his knees.

"Nadia Tides...We've known each other for so long. You filled my heart with joy every time i see you smile and i wanted to know. Will you marry me?" Chris proposed while opening a velvet Box which revealed a golden ring with a Diamond shaped shell. Nadia was shock and happy at the same time.

"Yes..!" Nadia said while hugging and kissing Chris.

"Gag me" said Danny who was nearly green. And everyone laughed.

**In England; London**

"Hey Ashika, we're back" said a male voice.

"I'm in the Kitchen" replied a female voice. Ashika was know 30 years old. She was a best-selling author for Romance and Adventure stories. And she's married to an American Man named Trent, who is a tan skinned tall man with brown eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants and white with red trim running shoes. They also have a 8-year old daughter who has black hair pulled back in pig tails, and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with two white wolves on it that have bright blue eyes that are howling at the moon, jeans and white running shoes with purple trim. She also wears a sterling silver bracelet on her left wrist that has wolves carved into it and one bright blue stone on it. Her name was Sadira. She is a strong blader and her bey is Space Wolf, an attack type bey.

"Hey Mummy what's for Dinner?" asked Sadira.

"Your favorite..." Ashika said.

"Hey sweetie" greeted Trent while kissing Ashika on the cheeks.

"Hey" Ashika said "Oh by the way Victoria is coming over"

"Really?, said Sadira "Yay! Then you and auntie Victoria can battle me" while running around. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it" said Trent and opened the door revealing a 31-year old Woman.

"Come on in, Tori" Trent said.

"Hey Trent. How's life going?" said the Woman.

"Great Victoria" replied Trent. Victoria still has fair skin, dark blue orbs but her hair was now light brown. She's wearing a dark blue and light blue midriff hoodie, a dark blue skirt with short purple leggings, and a blue and purple undershirt. Her shoes are blue and purple with spring blue socks. She also wears fingerless gloves in the same colors as her shirt.

"Tori!" yelled Sadira.

"Hey Dira" greeted former Element Blader.

"Are you and Mummy gonna battle me now" asked Sadira.

"Sure!" said Victoria...

**Somewhere**

"Okay i'm in" said a Mysterious voice. A woman who seems to be 32 climb down from a window and started sneaking into some files. She had green eyes and black shoulderlenth hair.

"Okay Agent L look for a file with the code 4536 on it" said a robotic voice.

"On it" said Agent L, or better known as Lorelei.

"Okay got the file" Lorelei said.

"Good now get out of there" the robotic voice replied.

"Ok"...

**In Africa; Mist Mountain**

The now 29-year-old Jade Hagane works as a petrologist. Right now she's analyzing the stones and rocks from Mist Mountain. Jade has straight hair that stops at her shoulders. She was wearing a reddish-orange shirt that has a bite of yellow suit and high heel boots that are red but the suit jacket is usually open because of her being pregnant. She also was wearing a red phoenix amulet.

"Busy huh?" asked her Husband Dynamis.

"Pretty much" Jade simply answered.

"You shouldn't work so much. I mean you're pregnant after all" said Dynamis while resting his chin on her shoulders.

"I know..., Jade sighed" I know..."

**In America; Washington**

"I'm gonna get you" yelled a tall north American man, who was running after a 6-year old girl.

"No you're not" said the girl giggling as her father tries to catch her.

"Leanna! Zeo! Dinner" a female voice yelled. And that voice belongs to the world-famous lawyer who won all her cases. Belle does not have the blue strip that was in her hair before. Now she is wearing a knit blue dress with a black jacket with black heels.

**In Japan; Metal City**

A 28-year-old women was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Rocky, how are you feeling" asked a purple haired Chinese man.

"I'm fine Chi Yun" said Rocky. Things have also changed for Rocky and Chi Yun. Chi Yun doesn't speak in third person anymore and Rocky is 6 month pregnant.

**In Africa; Egypt**

"Go Horuseus" shouted a 28-year old man.

"Keep it up Flare Horuseus" yelled a 11-year old Boy with green eyes dark blue hair with light blue highlights (Nile's hairstyle) He was wearing a grey jacket with 2 Horus eyes on it wears dark red long pants.

"Guys would you quit the battling in the HOUSE" yelled a 24-year old women.

"Aww...you're no fun, Venus" complained Nile.

"I'll show you fun...wait till i get my hands on you" Venus yelled while chasing after Nile and the boy was laughing.

"Quit the laughing Horun and help me" Venus said with a smile...

* * *

Me: okay that was the epilogue

again great big thank you for all of you.

I'm really glad my first ever written story started so good.

So I'll see you guys in my other stories

**BTW: Don't forget to PM me about the Contest for my next story: The Guardians (PM me if you're participating)**

**Concept: A complete random and insane One-Shot**

**Deadline: The 14th of August (You've got a month)**

**Prize: the 4 best ones get to sand me a OC as 4 of 6 main Characters and the permission to use Sierra(my OC).**

BYE


End file.
